Spirituality
by secretlyscully
Summary: Korra hasn't been sleeping, and it's affecting her concentration. She and Mako are fighting because he thinks she's just slacking off. Her emotions are all over the place, and she doesn't know what to do. Bolin and Asami are trying to keep her in check, but Mako's attitude, and her growing attraction to Asami, are messing with her brain. And Amon is still on the loose.
1. Sleepless

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

It was cold on Air Temple Island. Of course, it was the middle of the night, but Korra still felt slightly cold. Not as cold as her homeland, far to the south, but the chill reached deep to her bones. It wasn't so much the cold, she reasoned, but the gripping fear that Amon was out there, watching her, that made her shiver like that. She stood on a cliff facing Republic City, its orange glow not as soothing as it had been the first night she was there. Naga, her beloved polar bear dog, rested her chin against the Avatar's shoulder, whining softly.

"You should be asleep," Korra murmured, scratching behind Naga's ears. "Even if I can't sleep anymore, you should sleep." Naga whined moving to curl around Korra's legs. "Naga… go. I just need to think."

Naga whined, but padded away, slumping down in her usual spot right outside Korra's room. The Avatar growled and picked up one of the many pebbles laying at her feet, chucking it as hard as she could at the sea below. She didn't know why she was like this. Usually, she could at least get a couple of hours of sleep before a nightmare woke her up. She'd even been sluggish at training, which she'd sworn she'd never do. She and Mako had gotten into a heated argument about it, which led to her storming off. Bolin had smiled sympathetically at her. Ever since their sort-of date, Korra and Bolin had become great friends. She knew he still liked her in a romantic way, but they both agreed that a relationship between them would not work. Korra had also informed him that she was not and had never been attracted to men. He had immediately apologized for assuming that she would have been open to his advances.

Mako was a huge problem. He started dating Asami, and it was almost like he forgot that he grew up practically on the streets. He'd also begun treating Korra horribly, because he assumed that she was attracted to him. The strange thing about it, though, was that Asami constantly reprimanded him about his treatment of Bolin and Korra. After one particular fight, about Korra's sluggishness in their practices, and Korra has informed him that she wouldn't be back until she could air-bend easily. Bolin and Asami had taken her side, informing Mako that they would be boycotting the practices until he learned to play nice.

Of course, the three of them were now living on Air Temple Island, since Hiroshi was an Equalist and the Equalists were waging war on the city. Air Temple Island was the only place the Equalists couldn't reach, especially since Korra and Tenzin could easily bend the seas to make it impossible for the Equalists to cross even if they could find a boat that would make it. Mako was acting entitled and taking Pema's kindness for granted, and walked around with a generally sour attitude. Bolin was trying to get him to realize that things were probably going to get worse, while simultaneously spending time with Korra so she wouldn't feel alone. Asami, strangely, wasn't spending any time with Mako. She spent her time with Pema, the two of them bonding over some shared aspect of their lives. Korra assumed it was their lack of bending, with made her slightly sick. Benders weren't different than non-benders. They all still bled and breathed air. Why were non-benders so convinced that benders were consciously trying to oppress to them? And most of the benders in Republic City used their bending to intimidate non-benders into doing as the benders wished.

"I should never have left the South Pole," she murmured into the wind, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Why do you say that?"

Korra closed her eyes in frustration. All she had wanted was a couple of moments alone before she trudged back to her room and tried to get some sleep. But no, someone else just had to be up and just had to wander her way.

"And shouldn't you be asleep, Avatar Korra?"

"You should be, too, Miss Sato."

Asami stood next to Korra, resting a hand on the Avatar's bicep. "I've told you time and again to call me Asami," she said good-naturedly, turning to face Korra.

"And I've told you to call me Korra, Asami."

The heiress chuckled lightly, the moonlight dancing in her green eyes. "Fair enough. But seriously, what are you doing up so late."

Korra frowned, wondering what to tell the other woman. They had become sort-of friends, but she was still wary of revealing too much, especially since Hiroshi was proven to be an Equslist. Not to say she didn't trust Asami, it was just that she didn't want anyone to have information that they could use against her. Sighing heavily, she decided on the truth. Asami had done nothing to warrant her mistrust.

"Can't sleep."

Asami nodded in understanding, scooting closer to Korra. "This has been happening for a while, hasn't it?" Korra nodded, opening her eyes to stare across the sea. "Since Bolin was captured by Equalists and almost had his bending taken from him, I'd wager, based on how close the two of you are and that you've been this tired since I met you."

"You're observant." Korra was trying to keep her words to a minimum. It was no secret that she was attracted to Asami – she'd discussed it with Bolin a few days ago, after he prompted her to be more open about her life. Bolin was dealing with everything very well, considering that he still harbored feelings for Korra.

"And you're not very talkative," Asami said lightly, poking Korra in her side. "Mako and I have broken up, if you care to know. You can go after him if you want."

Korra growled, her eyes snapping to Asami's face. "You think I'm attracted to Mako? MAKO?" Asami backed up as Korra's eyes flashed. "I'm sorry," Korra said, collapsing on the ground and wrapping her arms around her knees. "I'm so sorry for scaring you."

"No, I'm sorry," Asami said, crouching down next to Korra. "I shouldn't have assumed… Bolin said you were jealous, when I asked him why you were avoiding the two of us, and –"

"Don't worry about it," Korra said softly, turning away from Asami. "I expected you to assume if you heard. At least you're nicer that Bolin was about it. We didn't talk for days after I told him."

Asami raised an eyebrow at that last statement, but she didn't press. Korra was grateful for that, because she was well aware that she'd spill everything to Asami, and she wanted to keep some secrets. She didn't know how to open up, either. In the South Pole, she'd never had need for friends. Her life revolved around mastering three of the four elements and begging Master Katara to bring Master Tenzin to the compound so that she could finally start her air-bending training. She glanced at Asami, who had surprisingly fallen asleep. Korra sighed. The spiritual side of bending had never been her strong suit, which was why she was so drawn to fire-bending – it didn't require as much spirituality.

"Let's get you to bed," Korra murmured, even though Asami was already asleep. She scooped the heiress into her arms and made her way back to the living quarters, moving as carefully as possible so as not to wake the slumbering girl. She stepped into the room they had prepared for Asami and gently placed the heiress in her bed, smoothing her hair back. Korra placed a kiss against Asami's temple and left the room, sliding to the floor outside the door.

She must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, the sun had risen and Asami was gently shaking her awake. "At least you got some sleep," the heiress said, helping Korra to her feet. "Let's get some breakfast."

Korra followed Asami into the dining room, her body sluggish from lack of sleep. Mako and Bolin were already seated at the table, the former glaring at her while the latter offered a sympathetic smile. Korra waved half-heartedly at them and sat down, silently eating the rice porridge that Pema had sweetened with imported cane sugar. Asami sat next to her, occasionally glancing over to check on Korra. The Avatar felt conflicted. She didn't know if she should feel grateful that Asami seemed to actually care about her, or angry that Asami didn't think she could take care of herself – her obvious inability to actually take care of herself didn't matter.

They were all looking at her expectantly. Korra swallowed thickly, cerulean eyes darting around the table. Mako looked angrier than usual, which Korra attributed to the question that had been asked – their plans for the day - and Bolin had challenged Meelo to an eating contest, to see who could finish a full bowl of rice pudding the fastest.

"Korra was actually going to show me around the Island today, as it is officially the weekend and she's been working so hard on her air-bending," Asami said smoothly, wrapping her hand around Korra's arm. "Unless that's not okay?"

Tenzin smiled sadly at the two of them. "No, that's fine. She has the day off, anyways." Korra saw him lean in closer to Asami. "If you can, try and get her to at least take a nap. She looks entirely exhausted."

Asami nodded, stroking Korra's arm. "I'm sure our exploration will be very relaxing, Councilman Tenzin," she said, her fingers tracing circles on the cuff on Korra's arm. "This is a beautiful island, and it is very soothing." Mako was glaring at her arm, which made Korra very uncomfortable, even though she was enjoying the feel of Asami's fingers against her skin. "Mako, it's unbecoming to glare, especially since you and I are no longer together," Asami said bitingly, her fingers massaging Korra's muscle. "Do not take your anger out on others when it is directed at me."

Mako glowered some more, before storming out of the dining room. Bolin sighed, offered Pema and Tenzin an apology, and followed his brother out, hopefully to talk some sense into Mako. Pema sighed, moving to clear away Bolin and Mako's plates. "Allow me," Korra said, taking the bowls from her hands. "I'm sure Meelo is going to destroy something thanks to all the rice pudding he ate this morning."

"Thank you."

Korra and Asami were now the only two in the kitchen. Tenzin had left to find Ikki and Jinora, so that they could continue with their advanced air-bending. Pema was busy dealing with a hyperactive Meelo. Mako and Bolin were somewhere, hopefully far away, arguing about how to handle the fact that Asami was there, or something like that. Korra was diligently washing the dishes by hand, a skill her mother had taught her so that she wouldn't rely on her bending for everything. Asami was watching her, mesmerized by the gentle, soapy circles Korra's hands worked onto the porcelain.

"It's beautiful to watch you move," the heiress said after a while, standing next to Korra with the drying towel. "Even when its something as inane as washing dishes, you have an innate gracefulness to your body." Korra snorted, her focus entirely on cleaning all of the dishes that were present, most of which were still there from the first day everyone arrived on the island. "I mean it, Korra. Your body amazes me. My admiration for you was actually a problem between Mako and I."

They finished the dishes in silence, Korra trying to ignore the feel of Asami's eyes on her body. She was then dragged to her room so that she could change, her mind only then realizing that she'd been in the same clothes since the previous morning. Asami waited patiently while she dug around for her spare outfit, splashing water from outside on her body so that she could clean off somewhat. This secondary outfit wasn't like her usual outfit, in that it wasn't as baggy in the trouser area and her shirt was baggier, so that she looked more androgynous. Asami smiled at her when she stepped outside, emerald eyes raking over Korra's body.

"Where do you want to go," Korra said, running a hand through her unkempt hair. "I could, uh, show you the training grounds, if you want…"

Asami smiled tenderly at Korra, looping their arms together. "Why don't we just wander around and try to see as much of the Island as possible? And when you get tired, we'll come back and take a nap with Naga. You need sleep."

"Yeah, yeah," Korra said, leading the heiress out to where Naga lay, basking in the sun. "Why don't we just ride Naga around the island, and then take a nap wherever we end up?" Asami quirked her eyebrow at the use of 'we,' which made Korra smirk. "You didn't get much sleep either, Asami. We were up pretty late, and you woke up early to help Pema with breakfast and wake me up. I don't want to carry you back to your room again."

Asami blushed crimson, burying her head in Korra's shoulder. The Avatar's smirk widened and she scooped Asami into her arms, placing her gently on Naga's back before scrambling up in front of her. Asami wrapped her arms around Korra's torso, her chin resting on Korra's shoulder. Korra clicked her tongue, and Naga rose to her full height, padding towards the training area. Asami's grip tightened as Naga danced slightly near one of the old monuments used to teach air-bending.

"She's safer than your satocycle," Korra said as Asami tightened her grip again. "And I promise I won't let you fall."

"It's not that," Asami said, pressing her face harder into Korra's shoulder. "I, uh, I've just never been up so high."

Naga slowly lowered herself to the ground – out of all Korra's friends, the polar bear dog liked Asami the most – and woofed softly as they both climbed down. Almost immediately, Asami looped her arm through Korra's, resting her head against Korra's. The Avatar found their height difference to be somewhat awkward. In the South Pole, all of the girls she'd courted were shorter than her. It felt odd to be the one who would rest her head on a shoulder, to be the one completely enveloped in a hug.

"So, what is this place?"

Korra cleared her throat, using her free hand to scratch at her scalp. "This is an ancient historical monument that is used to teach air-bending to novices. More experienced air-benders make the panels move, and the novice is tasked with making their way through the monument without touching any of the panels. It's, uh, not as easy as it sounds." Korra almost squawked as Asami pulled her into a hug, but she just managed to keep it at bay. That would have been entirely embarrassing. "W-well, there's really only this, the meditation area, and the living quarters. There isn't really much to see."

"That's okay," Asami said, moving much closer to Korra, one arm looped around the Avatar's shoulders. "I like spending time with you even without something to do." They walked back to Naga and sat down against the polar bear dog's underbelly, Korra's eyes drooping. "Even if you're sleeping, I don't mind just sitting here with you."

"You should sleep, too," Korra mumbled as she rested her head on Asami's shoulder, leaning both of them back so that they could use Naga as a headrest. "Please…"

"Fine," Asami said, wrapping an arm around Korra's shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, I'll nap, too."

"Good." Korra was actively ignoring the fact that Asami's hair smelled like fresh roses and that their bodies fit together exceptionally well. "Now shush. I'm tired." The last thing Korra heard before completely drifting off was Asami's airy laugh, and the last thing she felt was a tender kiss against her forehead. She didn't even bother to wipe the smile off her face.


	2. Breaking Point

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

Korra woke to Naga's tongue on her face, a hand reaching up to bat the polar bear dog's head away. She tried to stretch, only to find her arms pinned down. She opened her eyes slowly, the midday sun beating down on her. She inhaled deeply, pressing her head against her companion's. She was still somewhat in the throes of sleep, and her companion's identity didn't register fully, not until Naga nudged her companion with that same gentleness. Korra's eyes flew open, and she was unable to tear her gaze away from the slumbering heiress. Their bodies were pressed tightly together, and Asami's head was nestled in the junction between Korra's neck and shoulder. The heiress grumbled as Korra tried to pull away, her arms tightening around Korra.

Deciding that it would be better to wait for Asami to wake up on her own, Korra settled into the embrace, one hand absentmindedly stroking Asami's curled hair. "Shush, Naga," she murmured as the polar bear dog whined again, trying to nudge them both awake. "Let her sleep."

"Mm not asleep," Asami mumbled, pulling away from Korra. "Just comfortable."

She opened her eyes, and Korra was struck by how honest they were. Usually, Korra felt betrayed by people's eyes – even her friends at the South Pole had anger in their eyes when they looked at her. Asami didn't make her want to run in fear. The heiress brushed Korra's hair away from her face, their noses brushing for a moment. Korra's breath caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to try and speak, but no words made it through. Asami smiled gently, squeezed Korra one last time, and got up, scratching behind Naga's ears. Korra breathed deeply once Asami had pulled away, wrapping her arms around her torso. She didn't know what she was feeling. It was too much and not enough at the same time. All she knew was that she wanted more of it, so much more. It didn't matter if her body could take it; she needed it like the world needed the four elements.

"Let's go back to the compound and see what's for lunch," Asami said, pulling Korra to her feet and wrapping her hand around Korra's bicep. Korra gazed stupidly at the contact. She'd noticed that Asami had been grabbing and holding onto her arms a lot more lately, the heiress's soft fingers gently massaging her muscles. It was really starting to mess with Korra's mind, inasmuch that she couldn't keep her thoughts straight anymore.

"Sure," Korra mumbled, helping Asami back onto Naga and clambering up in front of her. "We're probably having fish again."

Asami quirked an eyebrow. "That's a good thing?"

Korra grinned and guided Naga back to the main compound. "I grew up in a place where the main foodstuff is fish, Asami."

"Oh," Asami said, giggling. "I sometimes forget that you're not from Republic City."

"Really? Because I still don't feel like I fit in here in Republic City." Korra ran her fingers through Naga's fur. "I… I sometimes feel like I don't belong, that I should never have left home."

Asami rested her head on Korra's shoulder, her arms looping gently around the Avatar's waist. "What makes you say that, Korra?"

"Amon would never have been this militant if I'd just stayed away. I heard him, when Mako and I snuck into the Equalist Rally to rescue Bolin. He said that they needed to act swiftly because the Avatar had come to crush non-benders in the name of bending. If I hadn't come, the city wouldn't be at war! Lin Bei Fong would still be Chief of Police, and we would actually be doing something about those benders who do use their powers to harm people! Instead, Tarlock is busy locking up innocents because he believes all non-benders are allied with Amon! It's all my fault… And I don't know what to do…"

"Korra…" Asami tightened her grip, pressing herself to Korra's back. "Korra, this is not your fault. It is most definitely not your fault. Darling, Amon has been plotting to rid the world of benders for a long time. He's mad! His actions are not your fault! He would have attacked anyways, and I for one am very glad that we have the Avatar here to help in the fight against tyranny. You give me hope that we might see the end of this, Korra."

"Asami…" Korra said, tightening her grip on Naga's fur. "But…"

"No, Korra. This would have happened anyways. This is not your fault, and I won't allow you to think that either. You don't need this weighing on you, especially when you're not sleeping anyways." Asami kissed the skin on Korra's neck, and Korra was surprised to find tears spilling onto her neck. "This is not your fault."

"Let's just go get some lunch," Korra said, one hand still on Naga's fur while the other had pressed itself gently against Asami's clasped ones.

They arrived back at the compound to the smell of roasting fish. Korra smiled. She recognized the recipe, it was one Master Katara used to make for her when they went on their sabbaticals to the edge of the ice sheets to practice water-bending without the earth-benders and fire-benders whisking her away to try and force her to practice all three elements. Naga smelled it too, and sped up. Korra leapt from Naga's back, rolling against the ground before springing up and sprinting into the kitchens.

"Master Katara!"

She flung her arms around the old woman's neck, holding tightly to her favorite of the Old Masters. Katara patted Korra's head, gently prying the Avatar off of her. "Hello, Korra. I have come because Tenzin informs me that these are troubling times, and I thought you could use the advice from someone who has actually helped wage war against one of the evils in this world."

"Master?"

Katara simply waved Korra and Asami to the table, placing a full, roasted fish on each of their plates. Mako and Bolin were already seated, and Mako was looking a lot calmer than he had that morning. He was still sulking slightly, but it didn't look as though he wanted to abandon them and just risk it back in the city. Bolin smiled at Korra, patting Mako on the back. Korra smiled back, gently prying the flesh off the bones of her fish. She felt Asami's eyes on her, but she just wasn't ready to deal with the conversation they had earlier, after they had woken up from their nap. She didn't want to deal with it, especially because there was a large chance that she might not survive this war. Amon would not rest until he fought Korra face to face, and Korra wasn't confident that she would come out on top. Even if she did survive, she would no longer have her bending, which, to her, meant that she would no longer have a purpose.

"Korra?"

"I'm fine, Asami," she said flatly, focused on her meal. She didn't want to deal with it. It wasn't even the fact that she would soon have to face the most difficult task she'd ever been handed. Mako obviously still had feelings for Asami, and Korra didn't want to get in the way of that. Mako would be able to make Asami much happier than Korra could, especially because the world saw same-gender couples as lesser than opposite-gender couples. Asami would run Sato Industries once this was all over, and Korra didn't want to hold her back.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes."

Katara glanced from Korra to Asami, an eyebrow raised. Korra shook her head, hoping that Katara would drop it. She didn't want the water-bender to bother with prying into her life. The only older woman she wanted to pry into her life was her mother, and that was impossible because her parents were still safe in the South Pole. Her feelings didn't matter, as war was upon them and feelings would make everything harder.

She glanced at Asami, before shaking her head and deciding that it wasn't worth it to try and explain. It wasn't like something had actually happened, anyways. Plenty of girls took naps with their friends, and they were able to go about things just fine. Even if she knew her heart wanted more, and it wasn't just a nap between friends. That's how it had to say, for her sake and Asami's. If Amon were to discover that Korra had feelings for Asami, the Sato heiress would be in grave danger. That could never happen. And so, while gingerly eating roasted fish, Korra decided that she and Asami could never be, not while Amon was at large.

Once she was finished, she brought her plate into the kitchen and left to find Naga. Her morning with Asami had been nice, a much-needed reprieve from the stress she was under, but it in no way negated the fact that she needed to master airbending and the Avatar State so that she could save innocent lives from Amon. She crouched next to Naga, placing a hand on the polar bear dog's head. Naga whined, staring at Korra with soulful eyes.

"We still don't belong, Naga," Korra said, leaning into Naga's neck. "We should never have left the South Pole. It's where we belong, where we are safe." She didn't hear the footsteps approaching from the dining hall. "Shouldn't we just go back? It's not like this is going to be fixed because we stay and fight. We're not even that good." Naga whined softly, trying to move her head so she could offer Korra comfort. "All we've done is make everything worse, Naga. Amon would not have attacked the city like this if we weren't here. And Mako and Bolin wouldn't have had to leave their home, and pro-bending wouldn't be cancelled. And we'd be safe, and people wouldn't be dying because of us."

Someone sat down next to her, and tried to put an arm around her shoulders. "Korra, you shouldn't blame yourself."

"It's not like I can just stop blaming myself, Bolin," Korra said, scooting away from the earth-bender. "If I hadn't come, Amon wouldn't have attacked the city and taken over completely, and you and Mako would still be in your apartment, training for more pro-bending matches."

Bolin sighed, turning towards Korra. "Amon is crazy, Korra, and I probably would be here without my bending if you hadn't come to Republic City and showed Mako and me that there is more than just working and training and actually participating in pro-bending matches. You've helped us be so much better than we ever were."

Korra smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "Thank you, Bolin, even though I know it's not true. You and Mako were busy getting all the ladies, and Asami didn't know that her father was an Equalist, and Tarlock wasn't busy trying to destroy what little honor the benders still have. You don't have to lie about this. I'm a big girl, I can handle the truth."

Bolin glared at her. "Yes, we may have had women throwing themselves at us, but we didn't have friends! We were lonely orphans living above the pro-bending gym who never saw anything that was truly fun if it didn't have anything to do with pro-bending! We were lonely! And we never got out unless there was a job for us! Damn it, Korra, you're our friend, and we care about you, and just because we're not living in the so-called good times doesn't mean everything is completely bad!"

"What is it with people and commanding me not to feel what I truly feel?" Korra was on her feet now, her voice growing louder with every word. "Are my feelings not worth it? Am I not good enough to have feelings? Am I banned from being human?" She paced in front of him, Naga's eyes tracking her. "Why do you all say that I cannot have my own feelings? First Asami, then you! I thought you were my friends!"

"We are your friends, Korra!"

"THEN LET ME HAVE MY OWN FEELIGNS," Korra yelled, her eyes beginning to glow. "WHY CAN'T YOU ALL JUST LET ME BE?"

A sphere of water, one inch thick, surrounded her, soon followed by rings of rock and fire. Anger coursed through her veins, and inside the sphere of water, a sphere of air whirred to life. The fury of every life her spirit had lived hummed inside her, her eyes no longer seeing Air Temple Island. Every wrong that had ever been done to every Avatar since the dawn of time flashed before her, the most prominent the slaughter of the monks at the Southern Air Temple, and that was only of the memories that did not belong to her. Her own memories, of being taken away from her family by the White Lotus just because they felt they needed to train her, blazed within her.

A storm started brewing above her, lighting striking the ground around her. Mako and Asami had joined Bolin, and were trying to drag him back inside. One of them called for Katara, who simply said that someone who truly cared about Korra and that Korra cared about in return would be able to calm her down. Katara brought Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo back inside, so that they wouldn't get hurt. Mako stepped forwards, only to be blown back by a freezing blast of air and ice.

"You dumbass! With the way you've been acting, which you still haven't apologized for, why do you think Korra cares about you enough to trust you to calm her down when she's going all crazy!"

"It's not that she's crazy," Asami hissed, slapping Bolin upside the head. "She's entered the Avatar State, which grants her the memories and powers of all the Avatars that have ever lived. This is the very opposite of crazy." Asami gently walked towards Korra, kneeling nearly directly beneath where the Avatar was suspended in the air. "Korra, please come down. No one's trying to force you to not have opinions. I'm sorry if what I said early felt like I was trying to force you to do something you're not capable of. Please, come down so we can just relax for the rest of the day. Korra, please…"

Slowly, the air dispersed, the rocks returned to the earth, the fire extinguished, and the water flew back to the sea. Korra lay in a heap in Asami's arms, tears streaming down her face. The only words that passed her lips were 'I can't do anything right.' She clung to Asami, her eyes still not truly seeing Air Temple Island around them.


	3. Watch Over Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

Korra lay in her bed, Asami watching over her. The heiress knew that the Avatar needed her sleep. She stroked Korra's hair, eyes roaming the sleeping girl's face. She gently kissed Korra's forehead, her fingers brushing hair away from Korra's face. Her words to Korra, the ones that had calmed the Avatar down, were true. She hadn't meant to make Korra feel like her feelings weren't worth it. She had just wanted the other girl to see that she wasn't at fault for the atrocities happening in Republic City. Asami didn't blame her for any of that, and she supposed she had more reason than any of them to do that. She wouldn't have known her father was an Equalist if Korra hadn't come to the city.

The sun was setting, and Asami didn't feel comfortable leaving her alone, especially when she knew Korra had been having nightmares. She slipped into her nightgown and got into bed behind Korra, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's waist. "I'm here if you ever need to talk, Korra," Asami said as she settled her head against the pillows.

Asami was rustled from her sleep by an arm being thrown in her face. She whimpered and brought a hand to her face, checking to see that her nose wasn't broken. She sat up in bed, only to find that her body was now pinned under another body.

"Korra," she said, trying to stop the flailing. "Korra, you're safe. It's not real. Don't worry, don't worry, please." Korra rolled off of Asami, her body now wrapped tightly in the sheets. Asami got out of bed, calling for Naga, who stuck her head through the window. "Korra, Amon isn't here. You're completely safe."

The Avatar whimpered, and Naga pawed at the walls, trying to reach her master. Asami drew Korra to her, stroking her hair as she tried to calm the thrashing girl down. Korra was still flailing wildly, so Asami gently pushed Naga back from the window, and passed Korra through it. She climbed out afterwards, both of them curling against Naga's undercoat. It calmed Korra somewhat, but she was still shivering in her sleep. Asami clambered back inside, grabbed a couple of blankets, and returned, placing them around Korra's body. Though the Avatar had stopped shaking, Asami could still see her eyes darting back and forth beneath beautifully tanned eyelids. Asami sighed and kissed those eyelids, nestling down next to the Avatar.

"I think I've fallen in love with you," she whispered as she held Korra close. "It's not really hard to do. You're incredibly strong and beautiful. You don't hesitate to place yourself between your friends and whatever danger comes their way. You're so selfless and caring. And you're so amazingly poised in everything you do." She slipped under the blanket, curling against Korra's back. "You probably won't ever return my feelings, and if you do, you'd probably try to shove them away to protect me from the Equalists. But I don't care, because I'd rather stick with you than go with them. You're honest about things, when my father and the Equalists are not. Don't count me out just yet," she murmured as she finally fell asleep, curled around Korra as Naga curled around them.

Asami woke to Naga crouching over them, shielding both herself and Korra with her large forelegs. Mako and Bolin were standing next to Naga, glaring at the man standing across from them. Tenzin and Katara were just behind Naga, with Pema watching the kids. Tarlock stood there in his new Chief of Police uniform, an expectant glint in his eyes. Asami shuffled back towards the window with Korra clasped tightly in her arms, using Naga as a shield. She didn't personally know Tarlock, she had heard of how he practically forced Korra to join in on his hunt for Equalists, something the Avatar had completely opposed until he badgered her to the point where she felt safer saying yes.

Bolin slunk behind Naga, helping Asami lift Korra back through the window and onto her bed. "We can't let him near her," Asami whispered, climbing through to situate Korra properly and change into her own clothes. "Delay him for as long as you can, and try to get him away from this window."

"Why don't you carry Korra into your room?"

"That's a great idea, actually," Asami said, cradling Korra in her arms. "Still, keep that bastard busy."

"Will do, Asami," Bolin said as he closed the window, winking at Asami.

"I want to protect you, Korra," Asami said as she softly wrapped Korra in her own blankets. "I may not be a bender, but my ass of a father paid for the best self-defense training for me, and so I know I can at least help out." She kissed Korra's forehead and walked into her private dressing room, swiftly changing into one of her baggier outfits. "I'll be back," she murmured as she made her way out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"Asami! Asami!"

She turned away from the corridor that would lead her outside, smiling as she crouched before Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "Hello, little ones. Aren't you supposed to be helping your mother?"

"Yeah, but Meelo sent the vegetables flying around the kitchen and so mom kicked us out," Ikki said, her body vibrating with excitement. "I heard Ponytail Man is here. Can we see him?"

"No, I'm sorry. He's here to be mean, and we don't want you to get hurt," Asami said, wrapping the three air-benders in a hug. "I have a special task for you, though." They smiled at her, eyes glowing expectantly. "Korra is in my room right now, because Tarlock is outside of hers. She's asleep, and I want you three to watch over her and make sure no one comes into disturb her until I get back, okay?" They all nodded vigorously, hugging Asami one last time before slipping just inside the room. "Thank you," Asami said as they closed the door, the children smiling at her.

Asami stormed outside, completely ignoring Tarlock to go coax Naga into not killing the bastard. She didn't mind if Naga maimed him, but she didn't want death on their hands this early in the fight. Tarlock glared at her – he knew who she was. Her face had been plastered across Republic City when she had her debutante ball. He probably assumed that she was one of Amon's spies, there to try and destroy all that he "worked" towards in Republic City. She raised her chin; she wouldn't let him intimidate her, not when she was the only one, it seemed, who could calm Korra down when things got to be too much for the Avatar.

"Taking in traitors, now, Tenzin," Tarlock snarled, sneering at Asami. "Surely you've heard of her father's treachery."

"It's nice to know," Asami said, her voice hard, "Councilman Tarlock, that I am judged for things I have not done. Surely I must be exactly like my father if I share his blood. I must not have my own thoughts and opinions, because I must blindly follow my father. Thank you for your faith in me."

"Now, you listen here, you ungrateful bitch," Tarlock growled, stalking closer to Asami.

Naga roared, moving so that she stood with a foreleg in front of Asami, who smirked at the frightened Tarlock. "No, you listen. I have never done anything that marks me as an enemy of your tyrannical state. I pay my taxes, I follow the law, and I have never done anything that would place me as an ally of the Equalists. I, unlike you, do not blame someone for being in any way related to something that is not the same as I am. I do not judge you for what the Triads have done, nor for the death of my mother, which was at the hands of a bender. Yet you seem far to quick to judge me for the fact that my father is an Equalist." Naga growled, pushing Asami further away from Tarlock.

"Silence! This does not concern you." Tarlock turned to Tenzin, his glare intensifying. "And who is this old woman stooping next to you?"

Katara stepped forwards, her lips turned downwards in the most severe frown Asami had ever seen. "I am Katara, Aang's widow, Tenzin's mother, and the only person here who has faced someone as evil as what you're facing while in this body." Tarlock, for his part, had the decency to look ashamed of himself. "You are going down a dangerous path. Tarlock. If you truly want to save the city, not just the benders, you will stop attacking and imprisoning non-benders simply because you think non-benders must be Equalists. This war is not benders against non-benders, but it is people who wish to live in freedom and those who simply want to wipe out all those who are not the same as them."

Tarlock's eyes flashed with anger. "Eighty years have passed since you and your brother assisted Avatar Aang defeat Fire Lord Ozai, but times have changed. We are not facing a bender, we are facing a criminal who is capable of invigorating those who are lesser than us – "

"Lesser than you," Asami said incredulously, one hand on Naga's chest. "How are we lesser than you? Simply because we're not benders?" Tarlock sneered at her. "If that is truly what you think, Sir, then you are exactly what Amon is fighting against. Avatar Aang had the help of Katara, a water-bender, Zuko, a fire-bender, Toph, an earth-bender, and Sokka, a non-bender! He was aided mostly by non-benders, because there are honestly more of us than there are of you! And yet Avatar Aang did not feel as though the non-benders were lesser than him because they didn't have bending!" She turned to Tenzin and Katara, bowing her head slightly. "I will not stand out here and listen to this drivel. Thank you for opening your home to me, Tenzin. I will be watching over Korra."

Asami went back inside, but instead of going into her room, where Korra was resting, she went into Korra's room. She didn't usually approve of eavesdropping, but she knew in her heart that Korra would want to know what was going on, and Asami didn't trust Bolin or Mako to tell the Avatar the truth. While she had been dating Mako, they had discussed his relationship with Korra and how he saw her. Mako had stated that Korra was very interesting, but he didn't think she could handle the true hardship of living in Republic City. He thought that Korra's naïveté needed to be protected, and so he refused to talk to her about truly horrifying things. Bolin, according to Mako, was Korra's friend, but he didn't feel that sharing everything that was wrong with the city with Korra was prudent. Both boys tried to present this as protecting Korra, and Asami knew they truly believed that they were doing the Avatar a service. Asami had a feeling, however, that Korra wouldn't appreciate being left in the dark. Asami herself had felt incredibly betrayed when she found out that her father was an Equalist and hadn't told her. He was her only family – family she had now turned her back on because of his actions against an entire group of people – and he didn't trust her.

"Associating with the children of traitors, Tenzin?" She heard Tarlock seething outside the room she had sequestered herself inside. Asami moved closer to the window, crouching beneath it so that she could hear but not be seen. "It seems you are not loyal to the city. I will move to have you removed from the Council."

"You cannot remove him," Katara said. "He is the only adult air-bender in the world. His position on the council, unlike yours, cannot be taken away from him, as the council must always be balanced in terms of representation from descendants of the nations. One member shall be from the Northern Water Tribe, one from the Southern, one from the Earth Kingdom, one from the FIre Nation, and one Airbender, so as to include the widest range of bender interests. The city may have been created as a safe haven for all benders to live together without fear of death by the hand of their government, but Republic City is now a safe haven for all people of this earth. That includes non-benders, Councilman Tarlock. When you forget the majority of the earth's population, you are not doing your duty as a representative of the city."

"But they're trying to take our bending away from us!"

Asami could imagine what was going on outside without needing to see it. Tarlock was acting like a child because he had grown up with the expectation that he was better than others because he was born into one of the richest families in the city. He only knew power, and when someone challenged that power, he essentially broke down and had to do everything possible to try and get himself back to the power he had before it was taken away.

"If you are nothing more than your bending," Tenzin's sage voice floated through the window, "then you are not worthy of being on the Council. We are supposed to look out for the good of all citizens of Republic City, not just those who have something tangible to lose should Amon truly take over." There was a tense silence, and then Tenzin began speaking again. "Leave, Tarlock. Korra is resting, and I will not have you disturb that."

"I will be back, Tenzin, and I will speak to Korra personally. You cannot hide here forever. And if I can get here, you can be sure the Equalists will soon follow me."

Naga stuck her head through the window, nudging Asami with her nose. "We need to keep Korra safe, Naga. She needs to master air-bending before anyone tries to take her away from us. You'll help me, won't you?" Naga nodded. "Thank you, Naga. I might just move in here with her, so that no one can disturb her."

Naga snorted and curled up outside the window again. Asami made her way back to her bedroom, opening the door as slowly as possible. As soon as it creaked open, she was tackled to the ground by three hyperactive children, who were giggling as they wrapped their arms around her. Asami smiled tightly at them and, as politely as she could, asked them to get off her. She didn't want to take her anger out on them, and that meant she needed to work out so that she was too exhausted to feel anything else. She stepped into the room and sat on the bed, next to Korra, who was thankfully still asleep – or so she thought.

"Why am I in your room?"

Asami ran her fingers through the Avatar's hair. "Tarlock was outside, being an ass, and I didn't want to risk having him start a shouting match and wake you up. You still haven't been sleeping well." Korra groaned and tried to hide herself beneath the blankets, but Asami pulled them away from Korra's body. "You are aware that you had a nightmare last night? I stayed with you because you went into the Avatar state, and I wanted to make sure you were completely fine, and your nightmare woke me up in the middle of the night." Korra looked guilty, angling her face away from Asami. "Korra, I'm not telling you this to try and make you feel bad. I just want you to know I'm worried about you. Even if you're physically sleeping, nightmares make it impossible for your body to recuperate. We need you to be strong… I need you to be strong, Korra. I need you because my father abandoned me and you're the closest thing I have to someone who actually cares about me for me."

"I do care about you, Asami. I care about you because of and in spite of who you are," Korra mumbled, curling away from Asami. "You're kind of perfect, and… yeah."

Asami crawled in behind Korra. "I want to protect you like you try to protect all of us? Why can't you see that?"


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

**A/N: This chapter is shorter, but I felt that the issues to be adressed in later chapters could not just be started and then discontinued. So it's short, but the story will begin to pick up in pace. Starting in Chapter Five, we will see more interaction between Korra and Mako, Korra and Bolin, and Korra and Asami. Katara's presence will also be more vital.**

Korra was busy avoiding Asami. What the heiress had said to her scared her more than she dared admit. No one had ever truly taken care of her because they wanted to. Her parents had to, as she was their child, but they sent her away as soon as they realized she was the Avatar. Her bending masters all cared for her, to some degree, but they had to because she was the Avatar and their only pupil. It had always been just her and Naga, which is why it was so easy for her to leave the South Pole in the first place even though she was now regretting that decision. Asami was slowly worming her way through the icy barrier that Korra kept between herself and the rest of the world. It had only happened a couple of hours ago, but she couldn't take her mind off the ordeal, and she didn't want to risk freaking out on her friend.

She had also stopped practicing her air-bending, and refused to use any bending at all. She refused to admit it to anyone, but she was afraid of herself. She didn't remember going into the Avatar State, and it had obviously taken a huge toll on her body. Moreover, the only thing she could remember of it was raw power flooding her veins. It felt good, really good. And she didn't trust herself to listen to Asami talking her down if she entered into it again. She could feel the previous Avatars pressing against her, begging her to deal with these troubles as swiftly as possible. Everyone, even her past lives, was pushing her to do something she was not comfortable with. Even Avatar Aang, who had run away before his final confrontation with Fire Lord Ozai because he wasn't comfortable with the thought of killing the man, was pressuring her to deal with Amon as swiftly as possible, regardless of the violence it would take to do so.

She could feel everyone staring at her. No one had approached her, though, and she was grateful for that. She needed time to think, which was something she knew those around her believed she was incapable of doing. Korra left the main buildings to go to the training monument she had taken Asami to the day before. She didn't know why she kept coming back there, but it was a calming influence, which she knew she needed at the moment. Naga lay at the base of the circle, her head resting between two of the wood panels. Korra slithered into the center, where she gently moved the surrounding panels so she could box herself in. It wasn't so much that she didn't want to see the world, it was that she didn't want the world to see her. If she could hide forever, watching the world move on, she would be forever happy.

"Korra?"

The Avatar sighed and tapped the panels around her, indicating to Asami that she was indeed out there. Asami pushed one of the panels aside and joined Korra,, replacing the panel once she was inside that circle. They sat there in silence, Korra leaning on Asami's shoulder. So maybe she might have wanted the other woman there with her while she tried to figure out what to do. It didn't mean she was letting her in, really, even though Asami had gotten closer than anyone ever had. It must be a fluke of some sort.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just wanted to get away," Korra said, snuggling further into Asami. "I can't trust myself anymore."

"Korra…"

The Avatar turned her head into Asami's neck, trying to shut herself out from this conversation. She knew she could have just remained silent when Asami called her name, but that was physically impossible. She felt drawn to the Republic City native, in ways she had never felt drawn to anyone ever before. Besides, sometimes people just seemed to understand that she didn't want to talk. And Asami made the world suck just a little bit less, simply by being there.

"I'm going to assume that you not trusting yourself is a direct response to the fact you entered the Avatar State, seeing as you're not talking about this." Korra grunted, annoyed that Asami had guessed correctly. "Korra, you have the most control of any bender I've ever seen. When practicing with Mako and Bolin, I can see that you pull your hits at the very last moment, whereas they've already pulled theirs. You know your limits, and how close you can get to actually attacking before you need to pull away. You won't hurt anyone if you don't want to, Korra." Korra grunted again, clinging harder to Asami. "Korra?"

"It's not like I have control when I'm forced into the Avatar State. I feel too angry, or too sad, and my body locks my mind out. I'm a vessel for my own emotions, and I can't control myself until I've been calmed down. I can't calm myself down, either." She hadn't moved her head, so her voice was muffled. "I've never been so scared of myself, not even when I started bending water, earth, and fire as a child."

Asami didn't say anything after that, wrapping her arms around Korra. The Avatar didn't know whether she was happy or sad about that. On one hand, it was nice to not have to try and explain everything she was currently feeling. On the other, Korra felt that something had gone wrong between her and Asami, almost as though Asami couldn't trust her anymore, either. Slowly, Korra pulled away, wrapping her arms around herself, her mind stealing all of her attention. Was she doomed to scare away all those who managed to get even slightly close to her? She felt like that's the only thing she was good at. She'd done it to the benders she trained with and against at the White Lotus compound in the South Pole, she was currently doing it to Mako and Bolin, who were both essentially banned from learning anything personal about her. And now she was sure she'd done it to Asami. The only living thing that stuck by her was Naga, and Korra was sure that was because she had raised the polar bear dog.

Korra pushed one of the panels, stumbling out of the training monument. She climbed onto Naga's back with the grace of a toddler, her mind too frazzled to remember how to be graceful and soft. Naga didn't need any prompting for a destination – she knew her master was uncomfortable and needed to get away. They ran to the cliffs on the far edge of the island, the ones covered in trees. Though it was vastly different than the South Pole, Korra found solace in the absence of city lights and smog. Out there, surrounded by nature, she felt less stressed, and more in tune with her own body.

"Naga," Korra said, snuggling into the thick white fur of the only true friend she's ever known. "What are we gonna do? Asami can't get too close. She'll be in danger, and I don't want to be the reason she dies. The world needs her more than it needs me. Most of the world hates me, I can't seem to even begin to understand air-bending, and Amon is getting stronger every day." Naga whined and curled around Korra, who buried herself between the polar bear dog's forelegs and underbelly. "Republic City is probably a nightmare right now. There were so many benders there, and Amon has probably taken their bending away. I need to stop him, Naga, but I can't!" Korra was openly crying by now, clinging to Naga's fur. "If I go against him, and lose, he'll take my bending and destroy all benders, too! It's too much… too much…"

She didn't hear Asami walk up behind her as she sobbed into Naga's side. She barely felt the hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it away. Asami wouldn't always be there to make everything better, and she needed to learn how to deal with her own inadequacies without any outside forces helping take them away. She didn't need to look at Asami to know the other girl had tears silently streaming down her face. Korra had never spurned her before, and so the Avatar reasoned Asami had come to expect that she would always be able to give and take comfort where Korra was concerned. They had come to depend on each other, which was why Korra needed to sever the bond they shared. No one could depend on her, not in a way where their whole world crumbled just because she, as a person, was gone. This dependence was entirely separate from her status as the Avatar. Asami depended on her as a fellow human being. Korra couldn't take that. She could understand that Naga was dependent on her. She understood that relationship. Whatever was going on with Asami, however, was completely strange. Their dependency made Korra nearly forget that she had a duty to do, and that there was a very likely chance that she would never be the same afterwards. Asami made her forget that she was more than just a very good bender.

"Korra, I care about you, so much," Asami said, stroking Korra's hair as she stood over her. "Even if you don't want to accept it, I do. You… you make me want to try and save the world so you don't have to."

Asami left after that, and Korra curled further into Naga. She tried to convince herself that leaving them all behind was for the best, that she didn't need to have someone there to catch her when she fell. Naga whined, but stayed with Korra, draping her limbs across the Avatar so that she didn't freeze.

Back in the temple, Asami stood in Korra's room, the Avatar's blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Sighing, she sat on Korra's bed, bringing the blanket to her nose so that she could inhale the Avatar's scent. "I will save you, Korra. With all that I am, I will find a way to keep you safe as we wage this war."


	5. Start of Something

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

Dinner was tense. Korra still hadn't returned from the trees, and no one knew what to say to break the silence. Katara kept glancing at Asami while she spoke with Tenzin about what they were going to do about Tarlock. The only seemed to agree that Tarlock wouldn't be allowed near Korra until the Avatar was ready. What ready meant, though, they couldn't agree on. Katara said that they should leave it up to Korra – when she felt ready, they would help her through it. Tenzin thought that they should focus on her air-bending training, and then her mastery of the Avatar state, and that once those two things were completed they would send Korra to fight Amon. Mother and son could not agree on it. Tenzin believed that Korra would be ready because there was no other choice. Katara, according to Meelo, had been shouting at Tenzin all day. The water-bending master was firm in her stance that Korra could not be forced into doing something she was uncomfortable with.

"Tenzin, you cannot force this! Korra is strong, yes, but she is not invulnerable. You don't understand, because you remember your father as a very strong, perpetually calm Avatar. Korra is still learning. When Aang had to travel the world, there were many times when he ran off so that he could figure out what he wanted. Before we faced Ozai, he completely disappeared because he didn't want to become a murderer. He met with the Lion Turtle, who taught him spirit-bending," Katara said harshly, glaring at her son. "Korra needs time to figure this out. She will continue with her air-bending training, because she knows no other way to carry on. And hopefully, she will enter the spirit world and converse with her past lives, so they can give her some form of guidance. Rest assured, Tenzin, that I will ground you if you try to force her to face Amon when she isn't ready. You may be grown, but I am still your mother."

Tenzin stood, towering over his mother. "But Mother –"

"No, Tenzin. She may be the Avatar, but she is still very young. You can't expect her to have all the answers, especially when she doesn't even know the questions." Katara stood, turning away from Tenzin. "Asami, if I could have a word, please."

Asami stood, her plate in her hands. She nodded, bringing her plate into the kitchen. "What is it, Master Katara?"

"Please, call me Katara. And could you take me to where Korra is? I need to speak to the both of you."

Asami frowned, but nodded. The two of them slipped away from the compound, where Pema and Tenzin were now fighting about what to do with Korra. Pema, it seemed, was on Katara's side of the issue, that Korra couldn't be forced into this. Asami led Katara outside before they got caught in the crossfire of the argument brewing between Pema and Tenzin. Katara reached for Asami's arm, wrapping her hand around the heiress's elbow.

"Tell me, child, how you came to meet Korra."

"I was dating Mako at the time," Asami said, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "But from the moment I saw her, she captivated me. It was at one of their pro-bending training sessions, and all I could think about was how graceful she was, despite the obvious strength that resides in her muscles. She moved about as though she were dancing."

Katara smiled. "That's part of being a water-bender. You move like the sea, flowing and gliding without really understanding it. She has always been able to do it, too. She is the most graceful water-bender I've ever trained, even more so than my daughter Kya."

Asami blushed, twirling a lock of hair around her finger. "Why did you want to speak to me away from everyone?"

Katara sighed. "I suppose I should get this out of the way before we get Korra back to whichever room she'll be sleeping in, either yours or hers. If you care about her as much as I think you do, you'll stick by her no matter what. You need to follow her to whichever end she feels is necessary, and always believe in her. She is the Avatar, and has thousands of past lives granting her their knowledge, but she is not perfect. If she feels she's messed up, you need to stick by her and help her to see that there isn't always one right answer."

"What do you mean?"

"Korra is human, just like the rest of us. She will make mistakes, but, as the Avatar, she will feel that her mistakes have more weight. It is your job to remind her that she's just one person. She may be more disciplined and more trained than most people, benders included, but she is still just one person." Katara slowed, turning Asami towards her so their eyes could meet. "She's just as human as you are. More so, sometimes. Right now, she practically has the weight of the world on her shoulders."

"Master Katara, how did you manage it?"

"Aang and I didn't get together until after the war against Fire Lord Ozai, but we were also much younger. I was fourteen when I first met him, and he was twelve. By the end of the war, I was fifteen and he was thirteen. Korra, however, is seventeen. She is much older than either Aang or I was when we first had to face our enemies. And one thing I've learned from raising my own children is that the older they get, the more likely they are to want just one person to turn towards. As far as I can tell, you are the one person Korra feels comfortable with. She may try to push you away, but you cannot let her do that. She needs you, even if she won't admit it."

Asami wrapped her arms around herself, gripping her sides. "How can I do that without making her hate me?"

Katara simply smiled and pulled Asami along. "Don't you worry about it. Korra may want to shut you out, but she won't be able to do it."

Asami frowned, but didn't press the issue further, escorting Katara into the enclave of trees where she had last seen Korra. They wove through the trees to a clearing, where Naga still lay curled around Korra's body. Asami crouched near the polar bear dog's head, scratching behind her ears. Naga nuzzled into Asami's body, partially uncovering Korra.

"You kept her safe, right," Asami said, resting her head atop Naga's. "We're going to bring her back to the compound, okay?"

Naga whined, but moved her forelegs away from Korra's body. Asami scooped Korra into her arms again, only slightly relieved that the Avatar was sleeping. They walked back to the temple very slowly, Katara leading Naga. Korra had wrapped her arms around Asami's neck as soon as they started moving, a soft sigh escaping her lips. Katara raised her eyebrow, causing Asami to shake her head and blush.

"Remember what I said, Asami," Katara said as they arrived back at the temple. "I would suggest that you stay with her tonight. And I would like to spend some time with the both of you tomorrow."

Asami nodded, carrying Korra into her room. Naga peeked in through the window, resting her jaw on the ledge. As Asami passed by the window to place Korra on her bed, Naga's tongue snaked out and pressed against Korra's forehead. Asami smiled and gently placed Korra on the bed. Slowly, she slid the blankets down from beneath Korra's body, working as gently as possible so as to not wake the Avatar. Korra grumbled, but Asami managed to extract the blankets and covered Korra's body with them. She pressed a kiss to Korra's forehead, pulling away before the Avatar could truly figure out what was going on. Asami walked into her room and grabbed some of her clothes, running her fingers over the cloth. She placed most of her clothes just inside the room, grabbing only her towel and her pajamas, walking briskly towards the bath house.

She stripped down and eased into the steaming water, sighing as it engulfed her. After a few minutes of soaking in the steam, she realized that it had been a while since she'd had a bath. In fact, it had been a while since Korra had bathed, too. She slipped beneath the surface, waiting for the water to completely invade her skin before she lifted herself.

"Oh, hello," Pema said, causing Asami to turn away as the pregnant woman joined her in the bath. "I didn't know anyone would be using these."

"It's fine," Asami said, reaching for the soap so she could begin lathering herself. "The only reason I'm here right now is that I just brought Korra back from the wooded area. Otherwise, I'd wait until much later."

"Is she okay," Pema asked after about a minute of silence. "I know this must be incredibly hard for her, but she won't talk to me."

"She hardly talks to me, either, so I don't think you're missing out on much."

They bathed together in silence after that, only interacting for Asami to pass Pema the soap. It was strange for the heiress to not have running water, but, then again, Air Temple Island was built in a time before running water, and it was separate enough from Republic City to be left behind slightly when electricity was introduced to the city. Now, since Amon's take-over, Asami realized that it might be a while before the island would modernize.

Pema averted her eyes as Asami stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in her towel. Asami would have simply toweled off and dressed in the bathhouse, but, with another person there, she didn't want to expose herself. One of the few things she remembered her mother teaching her was modesty, and she refused to lose the one thing she could remember of her mother. She carried her clothes with her to Korra's room, a faint trail of water marking her path. She closed the door behind her as she crossed from the hallway into the room, slipping behind the bamboo and silk screen near the closet. Once she was shielded from prying eyes, she dressed in her simplest pajamas, a simple pair of cotton pants and a baggy shirt from a concert she had gone to after sneaking out of her father's house.

Asami slid in behind Korra, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's waist. Korra grumbled, but turned to face Asami, their noses brushing. Asami smiled and closed her eyes.

They woke to Naga's deep bark reverberating through the room. Korra's entire body tensed, but she relaxed when she realized that the thing trapping her was Asami. The heiress opened her eyes, her smile still on her lips.

"Good morning, Korra." Korra blushed and mumbled a greeting in return. "Katara wants to meet with us, so why don't you go take a bath while I clean up around here."

"Are you moving in?"

Asami's smile softened at the vulnerable tone to Korra's words. "Do you want me to?"

"That would be nice," Korra said as she clung tighter to Asami. "You somehow make the nightmares less scary." Her lips gently brushed Asami's neck, but she pulled away quickly, scrambling off the bed so that she could grab her towel. "Uh… There's some room in the closet, so you can put your clothes there. Yeah. So, I'll be quick!"

Asami laughed softly as Korra sprinted out of the room, barely remembering to grab her towel. "She is something else, isn't she Naga?" The polar bear dog simply barked softly, ears perking up at the sound of a voice she truly liked. "We still love her, though. Crazy woman is the most amazing whirlwind I have ever experienced."

Asami opened the closet, where Korra kept only a coupled of extra blankets, one spare set of clothes, and a couple of jackets. Asami grabbed her clothes and began handing them up, surprised that there was enough extra hangers for all of her clothes, and then some. She smoothed her clothes out, her smile returning when she realized that she and Korra were practically living together. Once that was done, she rummaged around for Korra's clothes, which were in a pile underneath the bed. Asami's smile turned to a frown, and she gathered them up, bringing them to the washroom.

"I do believe these are all the clothes Korra owns," she said, passing the pile to Pema, who started frowning, too. "I believe that people would come in weekly and clean her quarters when she was in the South Pole."

Pema nodded. "From what I know, the White Lotus were there to cater to her every need. She was their most prized student, as the Avatar. I suppose we'll have to teach her that clothes don't clean themselves."

"I can talk to her about it, Pema. Father may have had a cleaning staff, but I was in charge of keeping my own room clean. I think it will come across better if I bring it up."

After dropping the clothes off, Asami made her way back to the room, pausing when she heard Korra scrambling around inside. "Asami," Korra hissed, her body clashing against the door. "If you're out there, knock!"

Asami knocked against the door, resting her head against it. "I'm alone out here, Korra. What's wrong?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Korra, they were all dirty, so I took them to Pema to be washed. You still have one outfit in the closet that you can wear. I promise it's in there."

She could hear Korra shuffling to the closet. "Okay, yeah. I can wear this."

"I'll just sit out here, then. Once you're dressed, we can go find Katara."

Korra grumbled, but exited moments later, holding a hand out for Asami to grab. The heiress threaded their fingers together, smiling as Korra lifted her from the ground. "Where do you think Master Katara is?"

Asami shrugged, drawing Korra to her. She removed her hand and wrapped her arm around the Avatar's shoulders, resting her head on Korra's. "We could always ask Pema. She seems to know everything that's worth knowing about the ins-and-outs of this place."

Korra nodded and made her way into the kitchen, Asami practically glued to her side. They found Pema lording over the stove, glaring at the myriad of fish in the cast-iron pot. It smelled heavenly. Korra could see carrots and onions in another pot, sweating down. Pema added a whitish liquid, which Korra knew very well. It was a seafood stock, a staple of South Pole cooking… and all seafood cooking, she realized.

"Smells delicious, Pema," Korra said, slipping out of Asami's embrace to stand next to the only other non-bender she knew that didn't completely hate her guts. "Do you happen to know where Master Katara is?"

"I think she's at the monument, watching Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo train. She did inform me that I should send you two to her once you woke up."

"Thank you, Pema," Korra said, wrapping her arms around Pema and kissing the woman's cheek. "We'll be back for lunch. This stew smells delicious."

Korra grabbed Asami's hand and dragged her over to the training monument, where Katara and Tenzin stood watching the children dance through the panels. Asami grinned at her, leaning down to press her mouth against Korra's ear.

"It seems only yesterday we used this place to try and escape."

Korra smiled, reaching back to thread her fingers through Asami's hair. "I remember. I didn't really want anyone to come find me, but you did, and I realized that maybe it's not so bad to have someone there when I'm freaking out in my mind."

"Should we interrupt?"

Korra leaned against Asami, taking a moment to simply feel content. "Let's watch for a while, Asami. We have hours before lunch will be served."


	6. Katara and Bolin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

Katara had noticed them soon enough, and they all went to the Island's tower, where no one would bother them. "Sit, both of you," Katara said, stooping so that she could sit down, too. "Please."

Korra sat down immediately, reaching for Asami's hand to pull her down. Asami glared, but she acquiesced, wrapping her arm around Korra's shoulders. It had become their default stance when they were near each other, and almost immediately, Asami rested her head on Korra's. Katara smiled at them, sitting across from them on the ground, but she remained silent for a while. Korra soaked up the feeling of Asami sitting there, holding her. Her past lovers, all three of them, had been shorter than her. They had been drawn to her as the Avatar, attracted to the fact that she would master all four elements and bring balance to the world. Asami, it seemed, was attracted to her as a person, drawn to her actual qualities.

"Well then," Katara said after about ten minutes. "Asami has told me her version of how you two met, and I would like to hear your take on it, Korra."

"Do you mean when we were officially introduced, or when I first saw her?"

Katara smirked. "You know what I mean, Korra."

Korra pulled away slightly from Asami, turning away from the both of them. "I first saw her when I was wandering through Republic City one night, in a part of the city where I'd never been before, and Mako and Bolin were nowhere around. I had somehow ended up in front of one of those swanky clubs where all the rich people go to hang out and rub their wealth in everyone's faces. I was standing in the shadow between two streetlamps. She had just exited the club, and the light was reflected in her eyes. I knew right then and there that she was someone I could easily fall in love with." She licked her lips, rubbing her hands together. "When we were first introduced, I immediately recognized her. Those eyes are unmistakable. But she was dating Mako, and I knew I didn't want to interfere."

"Korra…"

Asami tried to put her arms around the Avatar, but Korra scooted away. "We became friends, but I knew right then that I was falling for her. I tried to distance myself, but she is very persistent, and she'd already found her way through my walls. No matter how hard I try, she just finds her way back in."

Asami finally managed to wrap Korra in a hug, her head resting against the Avatar's shoulder. "I thought I saw a spirit that day, Korra, at the club. I just barely saw your face in the pale light of the streetlamps. I thought, after I saw you at the pro-bending arena, that it was an apparition my soul realized was important to me."

Katara smiled at the two girls, who were not clinging to each other openly. "You soul is very powerful with regards to the energies of the world, Asami, so you were right in thinking that it could have been your soul informing you of someone who would be important to you in the future. I think, however, that I'll leave the two of you alone. Pema might need some help in the kitchen."

Korra clung to Asami, who was busy stroking the Avatar's hair. They ignored Katara's absence, or rather, they had forgotten that she was there. Korra's head slipped down to the crook where Asami's neck met her shoulder, and her lips immediately started kissing the skin she found there. Asami lifted Korra's head so that they could stare each other in the eye.

"I only dated Mako because I had seen you on television and knew that you were on the Fire Ferrets. He came to care about me, but I only used him as a means to meet you. Not because you are the Avatar, but because I had seen something in your eyes that night that made my mind realize that there was something more than just living the way my father wished me to."

"Asami…"

"I know you're dealing with a lot right now, Korra. I know that. I will stick by you to the end. I'm pretty sure I love you, and I think you feel something for me, but I won't push you. Whenver you're ready, we can embark on this journey. Just, please, don't shut me out."

Korra leaned further into Asami, melding her body to the heiress's. "I don't think I could shut you out if I wanted to."

Asami smiled. "Good. I would rather be with you through hell than be left behind because you want to protect me. I can take care of myself, you know."

Korra laughed softly, nuzzling into Asami. "We can take it slow, right? I may have been with people before, but this is different. Because I do want to protect you. Not because I think you're weak, but because I don't want to see you hurt. I know that would trigger the Avatar State again, and I know I wouldn't be able to calm down until I destroyed whoever had hurt you."

Asami kissed the top of Korra's head. "We'll just have to agree to disagree on this, because I plan on sticking by you through whatever trials we face. There's no way for you to get rid of me."

Korra grumbled, but extracted herself from Asami, standing up. She extended her arm to Asami, who took it easily and allowed herself to be helped up. Immediately, she wrapped her arm around Korra's shoulders. Korra leaned into Asami's side, and the two of them walked back to the training monument, where Mako and Bolin had joined Tenzin in observing the children. Tenzin turned to narrow his eyes at Korra, who pressed deeper into Asami's side. The Avatar knew she had a duty to perform, but she was fearful. The spiritual part of bending scared her. It required that she be completely in tune with herself, and she didn't want to know the darkest reaches of her mind.

"Hello, Master Tenzin," Korra said softly, using Asami as a shield. "Would it be alright if I resume my air-bending training tomorrow?"

Tenzin nodded, his glare lessening. "That is acceptable. We will start early with a morning meditation, and then you will try the Air-bending Gates again. After lunch tomorrow, we will meditate again, and then you will try to actually bend the air around you."

"Yes, Master Tenzin."

Asami could see that Korra looked incredibly scared, and so she pulled Korra closer. "Korra is going to train with us again?" Meelo bounced over to where Korra and Asami stood. "Is the pretty lady going to hang out with us, too?"

"The pretty lady?"

"He means me," Asami said, a blush forming on her cheeks and flushing down to her chest. "It's what he's called me ever since I arrived on Air Temple Island."

Meelo flung his arms around Korra and Asami, resting his head where theirs met. "Yay! You're the best, Korra, and you, too, pretty lady." He kissed both of their temples. "I have to go now. Don't forget me."

They both laughed softly, watching as Meelo skipped back to his father. Bolin walked up to Korra and Asami, offering an awkward grin and a small wave. "Hey, guys. You both okay?"

Korra nodded, but didn't offer up any words. "We're fine, Bolin. Things have been worked out, and everything's starting to fall in place."

"Good, good, because I have a fire ferret, and I know how to use him!" Bolin pulled a fierce scowl, his brow furrowing. "So, does anyone have any details to share with Bolin? I may be your friend, but I'm still a guy, and guys like details."

"No, Bolin," Korra growled, pulling her head up just a little bit. "I love you, you're one of my closest friends, but I absolutely refuse."

"Okay, sheesh! No details, I get it!" Bolin threw his hands up, rolling his eyes. "But, seriously, you guys have worked things out?" They both nodded. "Good, because I you two are kinda perfect for each other. Mako is far too moody for either of you."

Korra smiled, one of the few smiles she had given in the pat week, and rested her head on Asami's shoulder. "I suppose we'll need to have a discussion with Mako about everything, because this does affect him, too, even though we'd like to pretend it doesn't."

Bolin shrugged, scratching Pabu's head. "Yeah, yeah, we can set up something later today, seeing as Korra's going to be completely swamped with air-bending training from now until whenever Tenzin decides she's ready."

Asami glanced at Korra, who nodded. "That works perfectly. Thank you, Bolin."

Korra could feel Mako's eyes on them, but she ignored it. She owed him nothing, especially because he had been so mean about the whole pro-bending thing. It would be nice to clear the air, but Korra was under no delusions that they would suddenly be the best of friends and be as chummy as she was with Bolin. Still, it would be nice to know there was another person in her corner, especially once the war with Amon was over and she would need to get into the political aspects of being the Avatar. The only way she could see herself actually tackling this obstacle was with Asami by her side, because the other girl knew her way around the city and the ins and outs of the upper class of Republic City.

Bolin shrugged, standing next to Asami and cradling Pabu in his arms. "Air-bending is really cool, you know. That freedom to control the air and just fly around is something I've always wanted."

"What do you mean?" Korra perked her head up, peering around Asami.

"Dude, it's the ability to fly wherever you want whenever you want! You have complete freedom over where you can go. You don't have to worry about people getting in the way, because you can just fly over them. It's every little kid's dream."

"Not mine," Korra and Asami said at the same time.

"My biggest dream, as a child, was to be a dancer," Asami continued, her eyes glazing over. "My mother would take me to the theatre, before she died, and we would sit and watch the dancers flow across the stage as though they were a feather floating in the air." A sad smile flittered across her face. "What about you, Korra?"

"I just wanted someone to see me as something other than just the Avatar."

Bolin and Asami glanced at each other, both feeling saddened by the fact that Korra had only been thought of as "the Avatar." They knew her childhood hadn't been anything like true childhood, because she'd been taken from her parents to live at the White Lotus compound in the South Pole. Her entire life had revolved around learning three of the four bending styles. The only time she'd been without supervision was when she stowed away on that ship to come to Republic City.

"Well, you're the best friend I've ever had, because you're awesome and you don't mind going on noodle binges with me. You being the Avatar is only a small part of you, in my mind. You're an awesome person first, and the Avatar second." Bolin smiled at Korra, holding Pabu out to her. "And Pabu loves you, so that's always a plus. And Pabu doesn't care what you are, just if you're a good person or not."

"Thanks, Bolin," Korra said, reaching one arm out and grabbing Pabu. "You, Pabu, and Asami are the only people I actually believe can see me as more than was I was born into."

Pabu chittered, rubbing his head on the underside of Korra's chin. Korra fluffed his fur, smiling as he cuddled closer to her. The fire ferret swished his tail back and forth, resting his head on Korra's collarbone. Bolin smiled at the two of them, patting Korra on the back. Asami squeezed Korra's shoulder and moved away from her a bit, giving her the chance to actually spend some time with Bolin.

"I've missed just hanging out with you, Korra. We should do that sometime, when you're not busy with air-bending. You're like family to me, alright?"

"Thank you, Bolin. You're my best friend."

He draped one of his arms over her shoulders. "No problem. We'll sneak into the city and grab some noodles, you know, after things die down a bit. Like last time, when we hung out because Mako had gone away to do whatever it is that he does."

"Sounds nice," Korra said, passing Pabu back to him. "We might have to wait until we stop Amon, though."

"There's no time-table on our noddle outings, Korra," Bolin said as he lifted Pabu onto his shoulder. "Whenever we want some, we'll go get some." He stepped closer to Korra, smirking. "So, what's up between you and Asami? I mean, I know there's something going on, because you two have got those sappy love eyes on all the time, but details! I know I already asked this, but I want to know your thoughts on the whole thing. I'm your best friend. I don't need sexy details, but you can talk to me about these things."

Korra blushed, interlocking her fingers. "Well, it's just, like… I feel like the world isn't out to get me when she's by my side. Like… Almost like I can actually breathe without trying to take on the whole world. Like I have something to live for, you know?"

"I totally understand that. It sounds like you're in love, Korra."

"What?" Korra kept her voice as low as possible. She knew she was feeling something very strong for Asami, but Bolin couldn't just throw those words around. She wanted to completely wrap her mind around it before she even began to admit it to herself, let alone Asami. "Bolin, what are you talking about?"

"You know! L-"

Korra slapped her hand over his mouth. "Okay, yes, I know, but I need to work through it on my own before I even start to bring it up to Asami. So shush!" She felt something wet against her palm and pulled her hand away with a grimace. "Ew, Bolin, what's wrong with you?"

"It's a tongue, Korra. Natural part of the human body. And, if everything goes like it should, you will be making use of your tongue in very awesome ways."

Korra glared at him, but it was playful. She had missed spending time with the boy. He was witty in the midst of hardship. She had been honest when she called him her best friend. She trusted him with her life, but, most importantly, she trusted him to remain strong by her side. If the two of them got into a fight with Equalist Chi-blockers, he would be able to hold his own. She didn't feel a pressing need to worry about him.

"You know it's true, Korra! You'll need to do some tongue exercises in addition to practicing your air-bending."

"Bolin, shut up!"


	7. Small Victories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

Korra stood at the meditation gazebo, dressed in her air monk attire. Jinora and Ikki stood on either side of her, each taking custody of one of her hands. Meelo zoomed around them on an air scooter, whooping as he blasted bits of dirt and rock away from his circuit. They were waiting for Tenzin, who was now officially running late. Korra's eyes darted around the area, and she gasped as she saw two huddled figures, just outside the meditation gazebo. Asami and Bolin were both wrapped in a blanket, and each waved at Korra.

Jinora tugged on Korra's fingers, the Avatar shifting her gaze to look at the young air-bender. "I want you to be happy, Korra. You're one of the best people I know."

"Yeah," Ikki said, wrapping her arms around Korra's waist. "And you have the prettiest smile. You always help me when I don't understand what daddy's going on about, and you're like a much older sister I can turn to when I don't want daddy or momma to find out about stuff."

"Thanks, you guys," Korra said, wrapping both of them in a hug. "You're like the siblings I was never allowed to meet."

"What do you mean?" Out of the three air benders, Jinora was the one who was the most soft-spoken and emotionally in-tune with the world around them.

"I, uh, hmm." Korra scratched her head, looking everywhere but at Asami, Bolin, and the three kids. "When I was fifteen, I received a letter from my parents that I had two five-year-old siblings, twins. I was informed that until I lived up to my duty as the Avatar, I would not be allowed to meet then."

"That sucks," Jinora said, a frown quirking her lips. "If I wasn't allowed to meet my newest sibling because I wasn't doing what the world thought I was supposed to. But you're part of our family now, Korra."

"It's fine. I didn't even know my mom was pregnant. They stopped sending me care packages and letters asking how I was when I was seven. It's like I'm not even their daughter anymore, and so I don't really care what they do with their lives."

"It still sucks, though."

"That it does, Jinora, that it does."

The young air-bender patted Korra's side. "I'm sure Asami would be there for you, if you wanted to talk."

Korra furrowed her eyebrows, staring down at Jinora. "What are you talking about?"

"She likes you, Korra. A whole lot. She looks at you like you're the most perfect thing to have ever walked the world. She smiles wider when you're near, and she always seems to move towards you, almost as though the two of you are cosmically linked."

Korra rolled her eyes and started tapping her foot against the ground, constantly glancing over her shoulder to check on Tenzin's progress. The master air-bender joined them in silence, simply motioning for them to sit down. Korra closed her eyes immediately after sitting down, filling her lungs with the air surrounding them. Her breaths were deep and slow, as she took the time to savor her thoughts.

Her mind was fixated on one thing: Asami. The Sato heiress was everything Korra wasn't: poised, graceful, level-headed, and completely beautiful. Korra knew she was considered pretty, but she was average at best. Asami, however, turned heads wherever she went. Asami was the one perfect thing Korra had encountered.

A sigh escaped her lips. She knew that she definitely cared for Asami, more than she'd ever cared for another person in her entire life. But Korra was hesitant to actually put a name to those feelings. It wasn't because she didn't feel them. She felt them so strongly that she sometimes literally couldn't breathe. It was Amon that scared her the most. If he ever found out that she truly, deeply loved Asami – because that's what it was – he wouldn't hesitate to use her against Korra.

She had gotten so lost in her thoughts, which were a jumble of conflict between protecting Asami and not treating the other woman like she was helpless, that she didn't notice Tenzin approaching her and gently resting a hand on her shoulder. She practically jumped out of her skin, but a couple of deep breaths calmed her, and she glanced up to look him in the eye. There was a softness in his eyes that she hadn't seen in days, and she quirked a small smile at him.

"Meditation is over for the day," he said in that smooth, deep voice of his that was the most soothing sound in the universe. "Korra, if I could speak to you for a minute?" Korra nodded, and they walked away from both centers for air-bending training. "I… I want to apologize. Pema and my mother have both informed me that I've been pushing you too hard."

"It's okay," Korra said quickly, smiling up at the man. "It's because you care. And you have to worry about the whole city, not just me."

Tenzin ran a hand over his beard. "It's more than that, Korra. My mother sat be down last night and reminded me that I was accustomed to a fully-trained Avatar, my father, and not one who is still in training, and hasn't faced anything like this before. I was demanding too much of you, which has stressed you out more than you need to be." He sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I am sorry for that."

"It really is fine, Master Tenzin. We're all stressed, and none of us know what Amon is doing to the city. I've been too scared to go back. We all have." She shrugged, gripping her forearms. "That's why I want to focus on my training. I need to be able to defeat Amon, because there's no way I'm letting him get away with terrorizing people."

"Korra, you don't have to do everything."

Korra shrugged, smoothing the sleeves of her robes. "I know, but I'm supposed to, right? I mean, I'm the Avatar. I'm supposed to keep the balance between the elements, and between benders and non-benders. I'm like the ambassador of all benders, which means I need to be better, right?"

Tenzin sighed again. "You're supposed to be strong, yes, and you are essentially the bending ambassador, but that doesn't mean that you have to do everything. You shouldn't be scared to ask for help, Korra. I'm here, my mother is hear, and your friends are here for you. None of us would ever let you fall."

"Can we just continue with our training?"

Tenzin nodded, turning towards the air-bending gates. They walked side-by-side, Korra glancing at Asami and Bolin, who were following them. A smile made its way onto her lips as she realized that the two had stood there for the past two hours while she was meditating. Her heart swelled at their actions; they didn't have to get up with her and just stand there while she meditated, especially when it was as early as it had been and was as cold as a South Pole summer. They were being everything she'd dreamed friends were supposed to be, and it was honestly amazing for her. She waved at them before turning her attention back on the air-bending gates. As nice as it was for her to have them there, she needed to focus on her training.

They arrived at the gates, and Tenzin and his children immediately set the gates spinning. Korra took a deep breath, smoothing her robes down. Move with the panels instead of against them, she reminded herself as she approached the panels. Steeling herself, she thought back to her water-bending training, where her body had to flow easily from one stance to the next. She stood on the balls of her feet and made her way slowly to the panels, remembering her earlier mistakes of going at it too fast.

She slid past the first panel, following the second all the way around until she was moving through the gates without touching any of them and without breaking her stride. She reached the other side and collapsed, panting heavily as her eyes closed. She wrapped her arms around herself and just laid there, her body focused on how tiring what it had just done was, instead of the fact that she had actually made her way through . She opened her eyes as a body landed on her.

"You did it," Meelo shouted, bouncing on her stomach. "You made it through! THAT WAS AWESOME!"

"That is way harder than it looks," Korra said, poking Meelo in his stomach. "How do you make it look so easy?"

Meelo chuckled, rolling off of her. "It's because we're air-benders, duh! When you get better at air-bending, you'll be able to go through much easier."

Tenzin walked up to them, reaching down and pulling Meelo away. "Let her rest, Meelo. This was incredibly difficult for her."

"You suck, Daddy," Meelo grumbled as he bounded away to pounce on his sisters.

"Way harder than it looks," Korra said as she slowly stood up. "Why is it so hard?"

Tenzin sighed. "From what I understand, air-bending is so much harder for you because it requires you to be calm, and you rather like being hot-headed. Once you find balance within yourself, this will get easier, and you will learn air-bending, and you will be able to control the Avatar State. If you find balance in yourself, you will be able to keep the balance between the elements."

"Do you really believe that? That I'll be able to control the Avatar State, I mean."

"You will, Korra. All Avatars master it, and so will you. My father taught me the way, and I shall share it with you."

"Thank you," Korra said as tears started spilling down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and buried herself in his chest. "Just… Thank you."

Tenzin patted her head. "You don't need to fear yourself, Korra. Your body will not let you do something you're not comfortable with."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Tenzin said. "But, for now, I'd like you to go through the gates again, except this time I want you not to focus on what you're trying to do, but instead focus on your body and what it should do."

Korra stared up at him, her mouth completely slack-jawed. "Again? Really? Are you… Are you sure?"

"Yes, Korra. You need to believe in yourself, and what you can do." He smiled down at her. "For now, though, take a break. I'll send each of my children through, and then we'll take a break to practice creating air spheres."

"Master?"

"I don't want to push you too hard. It's going to be a somewhat long road for you to master air-bending, as it goes against everything you are, and so we're going to work slowly but surely to help you become the Avatar."

"Thank you, Master Tenzin."

Korra stood to the side and watched as the three young air-benders practically danced their way through the gates. She trusted Tenzin, though, and he said it would get easier. She watched them with envy coursing through her veins. She wanted to be able to move that lightly, and with that much grace.

The three kids were all through fairly quickly, and then all four air-bending disciples moved away from the gates. "All right," Tenzin said, placing himself between the gates and Korra, Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. "Remember, move your hands in a circular motion to build up the air, and then try and keep them between your palms, like this." He spun a solid sphere of air and held it between to palms, one facing the ground, and the other facing the air. "Once you've created a sphere, keep it in your hands for as long as possible. Begin," he said as he dissolved his own sphere and walked towards Asami and Bolin.

Korra tuned out the world, concentrating on the air between her hands. She began to move slowly at first, trying to feel the air come under her control, instead of just being there for her to feel. Once she actually felt it bending to her will, she started moving her hands faster, a smile forming as she felt the sphere take shape. It was smaller than Tenzin's had been, and definitely smaller than Meelo's, but it was a start. It was more progress than she'd ever gotten with air-bending. As she held the small sphere between her palms, she started to understand the philosophy behind air-bending. It was all about freedom, and the chance to escape the challenges of the world and just float alone.

She was mesmerized by her small sphere. She started to move her hands faster, and her sphere grew in size and intensity. She kept it manageable, though, because she was still wary of hurting those around her. But it was so amazing to her that she could control the air between her hands. She glanced up, and saw Asami beaming at her. She smiled back, and returned her focus to her air sphere. Asami had looked so proud of her, like Korra creating a rather small air sphere was the most amazing thing in the world.

"Lunch," Tenzin said, approaching the four air-bender trainees. "Dissolve your spheres and go into the dining room."

Korra frowned as she moved her hands away slowly, her sphere dissipating between her fingers. She didn't really want to go in. She had finally made some progress in her air-bending – completing the air-bending gates and managing to create an air sphere – and now they had to stop? What happened to the air-bending training sessions that used to last for eternities? She was dragged back to reality when Asami and Bolin walked up to her, the former linking arms and the latter passing Pabu to her.

"That was AWESOME," Bolin squealed, bouncing on the balls of his feet as though he were a child with too much energy. "You created a freaking BALL OF AIR!"

"You did great," Asami said, resting her head against Korra's. "You looked so in-tune with your body. It was truly beautiful."

Korra blushed, her hand stroking Asami's arm through her jacket. "You guys didn't need to get up that early to just stand there and watch me train."

"Oh, shush," Asami said, pressing a kiss to Korra's head. "It was fun, actually. Bolin and I got a chance to get to know each other better. He's your best friend. It's my job to at least get along with him."

Korra didn't say anything, mainly because she didn't know where she would find the words. Asami didn't mention anything about them being together, but she implied that she intended to stay. It made Korra's heart swell. No one who had ever just been there before, unless they were required to. She moved her hand down so it could be entangled with Asami's, barely catching the smile that spread on the heiress's lips. Things weren't perfect, and Korra knew they probably never would be, but, for now, things were actually starting to stay good for longer than a couple of hours.


	8. Back to the City

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long that I've updated, but I've been busy with having fun over the summer and studying for my driver's license. But I'm back and will be working on all of my fanfics!**

The next coming weeks were a breeze, especially for Korra. She didn't have to deal with anything but working on her air-bending. Asami was faithfully by her side, never pushing the issue of their relationship. She and Bolin had practiced their earth-bending in the main courtyard whenever she had down-time from her air-bending. Mako hadn't taken the chance to clear the air, so things were still awkward between Korra, Bolin, Asami, and Mako. He spent most of his time with Bolin, when the boy wasn't training with Korra.

They'd been secluded on Air Temple Island for three weeks when Korra, Asami, and Mako finally had an actual conversation. "So," Mako said, running a hand through his hair. "How are we going to sneak into the city and not get caught?"

Korra was pacing the courtyard. It was nearly midnight, the tail end to the worst day in the history of Air Temple Island. Somehow, Equalists had managed to slip onto the island and kidnap Bolin. They had thought that the whole fiasco with the Triads, where Bolin had agreed to play bodyguard for one of their meets, that there would be heightened security among the White Lotus. Korra didn't want to go back onto the mainland, but she didn't want to leave Bolin to fend for himself.

"We'll hide in one of the dinghy's and I'll water-bend us to the shore. After that, it's a simple matter of watching our step." She paused in her pacing, turning to Asami. "You still have those electrified gloves Mr. Sato gave you before we escaped?" Asami nodded, disappearing into the room she now shared with Korra, grabbing them and shoving them into her pocket. "Okay," Korra said once Asami returned. "We need to steal blankets to hide beneath."

"I'll go," Mako said, standing up. "You two find the boat."

Asami stood and wrapped her arms around Korra, drawing the shorter woman to her. "We'll get Bolin back, and then we can relax for a bit. Tenzin already approved our plan, and told us where to find Chief Beifong in the city. He said that we'll need her, especially because she knows how to bend metal, which will be a huge asset in the eventual escalation of our fight with Amon."

"I know, I know. I just don't know what to do… I don't know how hey got on the island, and I don't know how to stop it from happening again."

Asami reached up and caressed Korra's face, bringing their faces close together. "Korra, you can't stop everything from happening. You just have to do your best, and I'll be there every step of the way. Let's just focus on getting Bolin and Chief Beifong safely to the Island, and then move on from there."

Tenzin waved them off, standing just inside the living compound. While they were sneaking around the city, searching for Lin and Bolin, he would be conducting an investigation into the personal lives of all the White Lotus members guarding the island. If any of them created the opportunity for the Equalists to slip through the islands defenses, Tenzin vowed that he would not only send that person away, but personally vouch for the next member to grace the island's shores. Howl, the most trust-worthy guard on the island, would be assisting Tenzin in his investigation.

Under the cover of darkness, they made their way to the boat, Mako and Korra fire-bending small sources of light so that they could see where they were going. "Okay," Korra said, pushing the boat into the water slightly. "Asami, you and Mako will be hidden under the blanket. I'll swim behind you both and keep the boat on course."

"Listen, Korra –"

"We can sit down and talk about everything once we have Chief Beifong and Bolin safely back to the island," Korra said, cutting him off. "We can't afford to waist time."

"Of course," Mako said. "I just want you to know that I'm sorry for being a jerk."

He and Asami climbed into the boat, and Korra pushed them further into Yue Bay, using the water to suck the boat into the bay. Once it was floating on its own, she dove in after it, one hand pressed against it while the other was busy manipulating the waves so that they were still on course. They weren't headed towards the docks, because Korra suspected that there would be Equalists patrolling the area more heavily than, say, the slums, which reached the very furthest edges of the beach.

They beached silently, Mako and Asami crawling out from beneath the blankets. Korra wrapped the blanket around her body, using it to dry herself as best she could. Once she tossed it back in the boat, Asami reached for her hand, pulling Korra's still-damp body to her. Mako averted his eyes, allowing the two women some intimacy without prying eyes making things awkward.

"Where did Tenzin say Chief Beifong was," Mako asked once Korra and Asami were done hugging.

"Somewhere in the slums, where we are now," Korra said, patting Asami's arm and pulling away. "We need to be on high alert. There may be fewer Equalists, and more benders or bender sympathizers in the are, but that doesn't mean we can get lazy."

"I know this area," Mako said, facing them again. "If I were to hide here, I would go into the poorest area. It was the part of the city that wasn't really thought of when they were busy building the more gilded areas and the Council Hall. The streets are very windy, and there are plenty of places to disappear into."

"Lead the way, Mako."

They moved slowly, Korra and Asami flanking Mako. They hugged the shadows, dipping into the darkness whenever they saw someone walk their way. They couldn't take any chances, especially because Korra was with them. Even though most people in the slums were against Amon, because earth-bender pacifists had come into the slums and helped rebuild after the last brush with Yakone, there was a price on Korra's head. Amon didn't care if she was alive or dead, either. If she was alive, he'd take her bending away from her. If she was dead, he'd set her corpse up somewhere as a message to all benders.

The further into the city they went, the more alert Korra was. She knew just how dangerous it was for her, especially because she didn't want to put Asami in any danger simply because the heiress was associating with her. Mako brought them deep into the heart of the slums, where the laws of Republic City didn't matter anymore. To his surprise, Lin Beifong herself stepped out from one of the shacks, still dressed in her uniform.

"What are you doing here," she hissed, dragging the three of them inside. "Do you know how much danger you're in?"

"Equalists managed to get onto Air Temple Island, Chief Beifong," Korra said plainly. "They kidnapped Bolin. Tenzin told us to come get you and find him, so that we can work on a proper plan of attack against Amon and the Equalists."

Lin sighed heavily, steepling her fingers beneath her chin. "I had hoped those were only rumors," she said slumping in her chair. "If Air Temple Island isn't safe, then we are truly at a turning point. Luckily, I know all about the underground tunnels my mother added to the city, ones which only my mother, Avatar Aang, Sokka, and Katara knew about."

"How can you be sure that Amon doesn't know about them," Mako asked, bracing himself against the door.

"Chief Beifong has followed in her mother's footsteps," Korra said, bowing her head respectfully to the metal-bender. "The earth is an extension of her body, and she can sense things through vibrations in the earth that those with more traditional earth-bending training cannot. I believe it's called seismic sense." There was an awkward pause. "What," she asked as they all turned to stare at her. "Master Katara told me all about her adventures with Avatar Aang, Chief Toph Beifong, and her brother Sokka."

"Korra is correct. There has been no activity in these tunnels since I used them to escape the downtown area." Lin rubbed her scars, a frown appearing on her lips. "If we go, we'll have to destroy the tunnel we use to get there so that no one can follow it back, which is a pity because these tunnels are vital to the resistance movement against both Amon and Tarlock."

Mako was about to speak up again, but Lin shoved them into the basement of the shack, which led to the network of tunnels. Korra and Asami were pressed closely to each other while Mako guarded the door. Korra was proud of the progress he'd made as a person, especially because he had been so focused on himself after the reveal that Hiroshi Sato was an Equalist. Mako truly felt terrible for his actions, as Asami had been his girlfriend, and he'd been too concerned with his own problems, especially the fact that he was banned from pro-bending because of Amon. He was trying to be better, but he still liked Asami in that way, and her growing relationship with Korra was irking him.

He glanced back at the two women, and saw Korra's head pressed into the crook of Asami's neck, the heiress's arms around her shoulders. "We'll be fine down here, Korra," Asami murmured into Korra's hair. "Lin is strong, and she is used to a harsher life."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I don't worry, Asami," Korra said, wrapping her arms tighter around Asaim's waist. "Without Lin, we have no hope of saving Bolin. We have no hope of winning this war. We are useless without her."

"Korra…" Asami pulled the Avatar closer, stroking her hair. "Korra, don't for a second believe that. We may be set back, yes, but darling, you're the Avatar. You've gotten so much better at air-bending, and you've mastered earth-, fire-, and water-bending. Darling, without you, we're useless. You are the last hope of uniting the bending and non-bending worlds, the physical and the spirit worlds."

Korra shook her head, burying herself deeper into Asami's embrace. "Not true," she murmured, but Asami knew to leave it at that.


	9. Rescue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Legend of Korra or Avatar: The Last Airbender. I'm just borrowing these characters, and I promise to return them.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long that I've updated, but I've been busy with school work and homework and trying to keep on top of life. I should be updating regularly, though!**

Lin called them up about an hour later, bending a slab of rock in front of her door, so that no one could get in. They all crowded around her table, Korra and Asami taking the bench. "That was one of my contacts in the Equalists, a bender who never uses his bending. Bolin is being held in the old pro-bending arena. I trust that you, Mako, can navigate the building without using the main halls?" Mako nodded. "All right. We'll need to be very careful about this. The tunnel that leads to the pro-bending hall is narrow, because it was mainly used as a means of escape, and there's no way to bend it bigger, because Amon somehow has a tag-net across the city so that he knows when bending occurs. If it's below-ground, he'll know that something's gone wrong."

"Amon's probably a bender," Korra said glumly, leaning into Asami's side. "There's no way to take bending away without using bending in the first place."

Lin bowed her head, formally acknowledging Korra's point. "We don't have much time. We'll need to get to the central nexus of the tunnels, and then I'll lead you. Just follow the path." They all nodded. "We should wait until sunrise, so that we're moving about in the arena at night. The tunnels wind so that they don't interfere with the sewer lines."

She yawned, and they made their way back to the basement. There were two mattresses. Mako filled one, spreading across the whole thing. He pretended to sleep, but kept one eye open to watch the two girls. He didn't exactly want to catch them doing anything – he wasn't into voyeurism – but he wanted to know what was going on between them. He still liked Asami, and Korra was pretty good-looking, too. He wanted to know if he had a chance.

Asami drew Korra to her, running her fingers through the Avatar's hair. "Darling, don't worry. We'll find Bolin and work on a way to bring peace and balance to all people, not just benders." She kissed Korra's forehead. "For now, let's just rest."

"I don't know if I can," Korra said softly, leaning into Asami. "I feel like I've failed everyone and everything."

Asami smiled. "I think I have a way to take your mind off of everything."

With those words, she gently pressed her lips to Korra's, pouring everything that she felt into that one moment. Korra gasped into the kiss, and Asami pulled her closer. They stood there, completely intertwined, until Korra pulled away to breathe. Asami rested her head on the Avatar's shoulder, nuzzling into her neck. Korra was panting, but Asami seemed completely at ease with what had just happened. Mako sighed, closing his eyes fully.

"What was that," Korra whispered.

"It was a kiss, Korra. Something I've wanted to do for a long time. You're precious to me, and I want to be with you. You've intrigued me since the moment we met, and I want to figure out everything about you." Asami leaned further into Korra. "I care about you so much, darling."

"Asami…"

"We don't have to label it, or even go further than this. Just know that I care about you."

Korra sighed, threading her fingers through Korra's hair. "You're precious to me, too. And I do care about you. I just don't want Amon to be able to use you in any way because he would use anything and everything that I hold dear to try and break me."

Asami sighed, raising her head to kiss Korra again. "I understand, Korra. But I will be at your side in this fight, no matter what. I would never be able to forgive myself if I stood by, while you risked your life to protect us all."

"Let's just go to sleep, Asami. Can we talk about this once we know for sure that Bolin's safe?"

"Of course," Asami said, drawing Korra to the matress. "Darling, take all the time you need. I will wait as long as you need."

"Thank you," Korra murmured as she wrapped herself around Asami.

They woke the next morning to the smell of cheap coffee, but all three teens made their way to the top floor, glad that there was at least something to drink. Korra was practically dead on her feet, with Asami rubbing her shoulders soothingly. Mako was trying to covertly observe Lin, to gauge her reaction to the intimacy Korra and Asami displayed, but the former chief of police, for all intents and purposes, ignored them once she set out a plate of buttered toast for them to share. If anything, Mako thought he saw a smile on Lin's face.

"Follow me," Lin said as soon as everyone was done eating.

They made their way back into the basement, Lin and Korra sealing the door with dirt and ice. "We won't be leaving this way," Lin said when Mako opened his mouth to question their antics. "It's too dangerous."

"Why not?"

"We need to get back to the channel, Mako, once we have Bolin. Coming back here is counter-productive," Asami said, her arm snaked around Korra's waist. "And I'm fairly certain we don't have time for this right now. We can discuss the plan while on the move, can't we? I don't think Bolin would appreciate us being late to save him because we were discussing the best way to do so and couldn't agree."

Mako bowed his head in acknowledgement and moved towards the other side of the basement, where there were some faint lines in the wall. Lin and Korra stood next to each other, brows furrowed in concentration. Slowly, the panel etched out in the wall began to move backwards, opening the wall just enough for them to pass through. Korra closed it behind them, allowing Lin to start leading them through the tunnel. It was as straight, cramped, and crumbling. Mako had to fight the urge to clean the dust off his scarf every few minutes.

By the time they reached the central nexus, Mako was drenched in sweat and dust. He lit up his fists and frowned. Asami only looked vaguely winded, but truly made him feel inadequate was Lin and Korra looking as though the trip was as serene as a day spent at the park. He knew Korra worked out a lot, and that she spent whatever time she wasn't sleeping in the gazebo meditating, but he didn't understand how she had so much endurance.

They sat in the central nexus of the tunnels, each munching on the paltry food they had managed to pack. Mako glanced at the rest of the group. Lin was glancing at all of them, eating her sandwich slowly. Korra was picking at hers, her eyes on Asami, who was, in turn, trying to force Korra to eat. He sighed, remembering the date he went on with Asami. He really screwed up everything with Korra and Asami, trying to play them against each other while he figured out who he really wanted.

"Let's go," Lin said, yanking Korra to her feet. "This way."

They made their way through a tunnel that was more cramped and slimier than the one they had come from, Mako cringing every time his scarf touched the walls. "This sucks," he said, removing his scarf and tucking it inside his jacket.

"You can always turn back," Asami said without turning around. "You would have to find your own way back to Air Temple Island, however."

"I never said that!"

Asami shrugged. "Complaining that the tunnels suck won't make them suck less, Mako. We need to focus on the task at hand, not on all the things that displease us. Bolin needs us."

He growled, but stalked after them, ignoring the burning in his legs and the sharp pains in his chest. They were finally underneath the arena, and all Mako knew was that he was physically exhausted. He'd never had to work this hard on this little food before in his life. Before Amon had taken over the city, he was at least able to clean the bending arena to make some money to buy food. Now, however, Republic City was a wasteland. His home was completely destroyed, and there was nothing they could really do about it.

"So. What's the plan?"

Asami and Lin looked to Korra, who was pacing around the small chamber they were in. "We're going to sneak in by opening a hole in the floor," Lin said slowly, motioning for Asami to grab Korra. "From the intel I've gathered, they're keeping Bolin in the Fire Ferrets locker room. We have two options: we go for an all-out break in, where we just run through and force the guards Amon is sure to have into a deep sleep, or we sneak in and sneak Bolin out, leaving them none the wiser."

Mako nodded, scrubbing his chin. "If we go through the attic, we'll be able to reach the locker room without interruptions. I don't think you want Amon to realize we've been here until we're gone."

Lin nodded and opened the hole, which was just wide enough for all of them to squeeze through. Once they were inside the arena, Mako led them to the attic where he and Bolin used to live, which actually spanned over most of the arena. He frowned at how empty the attic was. Everything that he owned, everything that he and Bolin had saved up for, was gone. A tear slipped down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away. He always thought he'd have more time to come back and salvage his things. Shaking his head, he showed them to the passages that ran through the attic, crawling to the locker room.

"It's down here," he whispered, nudging a grate that showed part of the locker room. "I can't see anyone in the locker room, though."

Lin sighed. "They probably took him to the actual arena, to make a spectacle of his de-bending."

"Damn, I must be going crazy if I'm starting to hear my bro and the Police Chief."

"BOLIN," Mako exclaimed, only to be slapped by Asami. "Ow! Sorry."

Korra opened the grate separating them from Bolin and lowered herself into the locker room. "Come on, Bolin. We need to get you out of here."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," Bolin chanted as he scrambled up into the vent system. "I almost thought you guys forgot about me, you know?"

"Never, bro," Mako said as he dragged Bolin into the vent. "Now, let's get out of here."

The journey back to the basement was uneventful, as they were extremely careful to make as little noise as possible. They slithered through the hole, and Mako was actually happy to be in that damp subterranean system. They made it back to the central chamber with about ten hours until dawn.

"Whoa, there's a whole network of tunnels beneath the city," Bolin said once they stopped, slumping to the ground. "How come I never knew about this?"

"We made them recently," Lin said, hauling Bolin to his feet. "They'll be destroyed as soon as Amon is driven from the city. They're the only way the resistance movement can sneak around."

Bolin nodded, and they all followed Lin down another tunnel. Bolin was exhausted, and nearly passed out and Mako had to carry him, but they made it to the shore. The trip back to Air Temple Island was as smooth and silent as the journey into Republic City. Mako cradled his brother's head in his lap while Asami and Lin were alternating between lookout and ensuring that Korra remembered to breathe. They reached the island just as dawn broke over the city, Tenzin standing at the docks. His arms were folded across his chest, but he didn't look truly angry at them, just annoyed that Amon had gotten through the defenses of the White Lotus.

"Come inside for some food. We can talk about everything later."


	10. Lin Bei Fong

**A/N: First off, I would like to apologize to everyone waiting for updates on my other stories. I've been really busy with school-work and dealing with some personal issues, but I promise updates are coming. I'm working on them right now, in fact, and I've implemented a system for myself that I refuse to deviate from, which will mean more frequent updates. Again, I apologize.**

* * *

They sat around the dinner table, Asami holding Korra's hand. Tenzin stroked his beard, waiting for them to finish the meal Katara and Pema had prepared. Mako and Bolin had wolfed down their food and then asked to be excused to their respective rooms, which Tenzin had granted. He really did want to give them all some time to mull over what they'd seen in the pro-bending arena. He had thought that Korra and Asami would retreat into whichever room they were sharing, but they both remained in the room, huddled together on the bench.

Lin set her bowl down, gently placing her spoon next to it. "That was wonderful, Pema," she said softly, refusing to meet the other woman's eyes. "I'm guessing I'm to stay here until Amon is dealt with?"

"That would be best," Tenzin said, glancing at Korra. "Uh, girls? Which room have you moved into?"

"Korra's," Asami replied, pulling the Avatar into a warm hug. "Lin is more than welcome to my old room. I may have to move some of my things out, however."

"That's fine." Lin sighed and leaned back against the wall, lacing her fingers behind her head. "Something's on your mind, Tenzin. What is it?"

"Why didn't Amon come after you, Lin?"

Lin glared at the air-bending master, her nostrils flaring. "Are you implying that I am somehow involved in Amon's nonsense?" Lin moved forwards, resting her elbows on the table. "I am charged with protecting all citizens of Republic City, Tenzin, and that includes both benders and non-benders. I would never ally myself with someone who ignores any part of the populace."

"No, of course not! I never thought you would do that!" Tenzin was clearly backtracking, his hands flailing wildly. "I merely meant that Amon would be very interested in taking away your bending. You are the best at what you do."

"I'm aware," Lin said dryly, slowly peeling off her gloves. "And I was imprisoned, for a little while. But they had me in a dirt cell, and so I bended my way out, leaving no evidence of my escape. It's not my fault his chi-blockers were too stupid to remember that metal-bending is a subset of earth-bending." She smiled, placing her gloves in her lap. "I've hidden myself in the so-called slums, where Amon would never go because they are filled mainly with non-benders."

"So, you're saying…"

"Amon is on a witch-hunt of sorts, Tenzin. He's hunting down every bender he can find and removing their bending. I'm fairly certain it's some sort of chi-block that messes with chakras. It's reversible, but not many benders have the patience to meditate in this day and age. They want a quick solution, not the one that will require days and perhaps weeks of their time." Lin sighed, running a hand through her hair. "Amon is preoccupied, because he knows he cannot make it here without attracting a lot of attention, and that the white lotus are prepared to take him out."

"But he was able to get to Bolin," Asami said softly, drawing attention to the fact that Korra was sleeping. "He obviously had a contact that was able to get him in."

"He knows that Tenzin will have dealt with that insurrection by now," Lin said, turning to face Asami. "We should have this talk later. Korra should be a part of it, as she is the Avatar."

"Wha – of course," Tenzin said, finally realizing that his charge was completely asleep. "We'll finish this once Korra is awake."

Asami smiled at them and gently shook Korra so that she was half-awake, leading the Avatar back to their room. Once they were there, she guided Korra to the bed and tucked her in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. She slipped out of the room and made her way to the bathhouse, a set of sleep clothes and a towel in her arms. She passed Tenzin's children, who all looked at her with sad eyes. They had been listening in on the conversation in the dining room, and they had fair reason to believe their father would ask something of Korra that had the power to break her.

"You should get to your lessons," Asami said. "We're all going to get some sleep."

"Okay," Ikki said, smiling widely at Asami. "Tell Korra she's our hero when she wakes up."

"Your hero?"

"YEAH!" Meelo leapt up to kiss Asami's cheek. "Korra went and saved Bolin and Chief Bei Fong, all while being sneaky and not getting caught! And she's super nice and really tries hard to learn air-bending. She's just awesome." He paused, smiling widely. "I want to marry her."

"Meelo," Jinora growled. "We talked about this. You can't marry Korra, because she's going to marry Asami."

Asami blushed and sent them on their way, the three of them still bickering about who Korra was going to marry. She stepped into the room, smiling as the steam hit her body. She stripped down and lowerd herself into the water, moaning as the heat worked its way to her bones. She needed this time to relax, especially after the night she had shared with Korra. She knew it would take a while for Korra to come to terns with their budding relationship, especially with Amon still on the loose and Korra's self-esteem issues. Asami sighed. She was definitely taking Korra back to the South Pole so she could clear the air with her parents, once this whole deal was over. From the conversations she'd had with Korra, she knew everything stemmed from the two of them.

She took her time in the bath house, lazing in there for over an hour before the water lost its heat and her body was completely waterlogged. She took her time drying herself, her mind wandering to the kiss she had shared with Korra. Asami wasn't exactly new to dating, and she had enjoyed many women on the nights her father stayed late at his factory. This was the first time, however, she felt anything more than a passing attraction to a person. Korra was special, someone to take her time with.

"I was wondering where you were," Korra said as soon as Asami entered their room. "I woke up and you weren't here and I was scared Amon had found a way back here…"

"Shhh," Asami said, cutting her off and joining her in the bed. "I just went to take a bath." She wrapped her arms around Korra. "I'm right here, my darling, and I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here."

Korra didn't say anything else, choosing instead to wrap Asami in a tight hug, reclining on the bed. Asami smiled lazily as she closed her eyes, snuggling into Korra, her fingers running through Korra's hair. She lulled the Avatar to sleep before pulling her closer, falling asleep herself, a smile on her lips.

They woke to Meelo bouncing on the bed, his body wiggling in between them as they groaned and pulled away from each other. "Come on, come on, come on! It's breakfast time!"

He scampered out of the room, leaving Korra and Asami wrapped up in each other. "I suppose we should get to the dining room," Korra said, her fingers trailing across Asami's spine.

"In a while," Asami said, brushing her nose against Korra's.. With her free hand, Asami reached behind Korra and pulled her head forwards, connecting their lips. It was a slow, easy kiss, with Asami's hands reaching up to frame Korra's face. "Let's just lay here," she murmured against Korra's lips, her tongue darting out to taste them.

"Okay," Korra breathed, her hands finding purchase on Asami's hips.

Asami grinned and rolled on top of Korra, her knees framing the Avatar's hips. "Got you," she said, her torso lowering so that they were pressed together.

Their lips connected once more and Asami's hands began to creep beneath Korra's shirt, the rough fabric giving way to taught muscles and silky skin. She flattened her hands and stroked Korra's sides, smiling as the muscles tensed beneath her hands.

"What?"

Asami pulled back slightly, so that there was space between their lips. "What do you mean?"

"You kinda stopped breathing for a second."

"I'm sorry…. I was, uh, distracted."

"You both better get un-distracted," Tenzin's voice boomed from the doorway. "We have things to do, and Chief Bei Fong still has to brief us."

Asami turned bright red and buried her face in Korra's neck, her hands scrambling to pull the Avatar's shirt back down. She felt Korra's hands gently stroke her back, the Avatar's fingers working into the knots Asami had managed to tie between her shoulders. Korra stared at Tenzin until he backed out of the room, his hands held up in an attempt to convey remorse at walking in on them. He shut the door behind him and Asami's breathing slowed, her body settling firmer against Korra's. Korra's hands continued to rub through the knots in Asami's back, her fingers probing the dips at the base of Asami's spine.

"Shall we," Korra asked once Asami had fully calmed down.

"I will never be able to look Tenzin in the eye again."

Korra smirked and slid out from beneath Asami, reaching her hands above her head to stretch her spine out once her feet hit the floor. She pulled on her air-bender acolyte robes and smiled at Asami, holding out a hand for the other woman to take.

"I'm serious, Korra."

Korra's smirk fell and she pursed her lips. "Are… Are you ashamed?"

"No," Asami exclaimed, sitting up on the mattress. "No, dear one, no. It's just that our relationship is between us, and Tenzin saw me undressing you, which is something I don't want anyone else to see, because I'm very possessive and you, my love, are mine." She now stood in front of Korra, her arms draped over the Avatar's shoulders – it still amazed her that she was taller than Korra. "I am very, very proud that you've allowed me into your life." She leaned forwards and gently pressed her lips to Korra's.

"Well, in that case, let's go get some breakfast! I haven't eaten in forever!"

"Korra, we ate last night."

"And that was HOURS ago!"

"Korra!"

The Avatar's smirk returned and she pranced out of the room, her body feeling lighter than it had in days. Bolin was back with them, Mako wasn't being self-centered and selfish, and Asami was there, and she promised to stick by her. She felt a person slip an arm around her waist and felt lips press against her temple. Her smirk turned into a smile as she realized Asami had followed her out. She glanced to the side and saw that Asami was dressed in some of Korra's old training clothes, ones that she brought with her from the South Pole, and was sporting a huge smile on her face.

"Haven't even asked me out and you're already stealing my clothes."

Asami's smile widened. "Well, you're in an amazing mood and I wouldn't be doing a very good job of being me if I didn't take advantage of it. Besides, I haven't rescued my clothes from Lin's room yet, so I have to wear yours for the time being. You understand, don't you?"

"You'll have the whole day to yourself while I'm in air-bending training, so you can get your own clothes back," Korra said, her eyes playful as she leaned further into Asami's embrace.

"Yeah, but my time will be much better spent watching you air-bend."

"Hey!" Bolin scrambled up to them, his arms crushing both women to him. "Thank you again for coming to save me! Anything you need, just come to Bolin and Pabu. Anything, you hear?"

"Bolin…" Korra whimpered, clawing at his arm. "Bolin, air!"

"Sorry, guys," Bolin said, stepping back. "I'm just so happy to be back, you know? And my brother isn't acting like, well, my _brother_ so you could say everything's starting to get better!" He grinned at them, Pabu preening on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get some breakfast!"

Lin sat at the table, a plate of food already in front of her. Asami guided Korra to the empty seat left of Lin, taking the seat next to that one for herself. Bolin sat across from them, with Mako standing against the wall, refusing to sit down.

"Good, we're all here," Tenzin said gruffly. "Lin, proceed."

"There's trouble in Republic City, as we all know. But the trouble is that Amon has deviated from his dogma. He now imprisons and tortures anyone who doesn't agree with him." The former police chief turned to Korra. "You need to become the true Avatar, the keeper of peace. My mother taught me that being the Avatar was more than just mastering all four elements. There's a deep spiritual bond to the world, and the Avatar is the protector of balance."

"I understand," Korra said. "I need to be the world's Avatar, not just the bender's Avatar." Korra spooned the food into her mouth. "I need to return to the South Pole."

"You will do no such thing," Katara said, stepping into the room. "Korra, you are a brilliant bender, you just need your confidence. You can be the type of Avatar Aang was, child. You just need time."

"As Master Katara says," Lin said softly, facing Korra. "You can be an Avatar that will make the whole world proud. You can change the system we've been living in. You need time and patience."


	11. Patience

**Disclaimer: I own jack-shit.**

**A/N: Well, the story is picking up momentum. Also, sexy-times have happened. I feel like I have the end in sight, it's just a matter of getting there. I also promise to not have so much time go between updates, which will be easier to facilitate as I'm done with school for the year. As always, thanks for reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting.**

* * *

Patience and Korra were not friends. It was the main reason that she was having so much trouble with air-bending, despite her break-throughs. She stood in the courtyard, recreating a solid sphere of air. Meelo and Ikki were racing around on air scooters, Jinora was sitting in the shade, reading a book, and Bolin was working with Chief Bei Fong on his earth-bending. Mako was, as usual, nowhere to be seen. He was more gentle and less abrasive since they returned from the rescue mission, but he had started sending dirty looks to both Korra and Asami whenever he saw them. Bolin said he'd talked to him about everything, but that conversation had apparently faded from Mako's memory. Either that, or he was simply ignoring it in favor of brooding.

Korra, however, was smiling. She was able to control an air sphere the size of a scooter, when it was trapped between her palms. The younger air acolytes had spent all morning begging her to join them in their races, but she didn't want to risk anything. She needed to be absolutely certain that she could control it before she unleashed herself on them. The gong sounded, signaling it was time for lunch, and she dispersed her sphere, glancing up at the sky. Winter was fading from the city, and it was getting much hotter than anything she'd ever experienced.

"Yes, there is something hot here," Asami said, sauntering towards Korra. "The air's pretty muggy, too."

"You're hilarious." Korra wiped her hands on her pants, feeling sweat pool between her shoulder blades. "Can't you see I'm laughing?"

Asami poked Korra's ribs. "You know what I mean. Besides, aren't you excited? We can finally get ready for spring and the blooming flowers and trees."

"Your winter is the same temperature as the South Pole summer," Korra grunted, wiping her brow. "I don't know if I can handle a hotter climate."

Asami laughed, linking her arm with Korra's. "You'll be fine. And, if it really gets too hot, we can go swimming on the side furthest from Republic City."

She kissed Korra's nose and dragged her into the house, practically tossing her into the baths. Korra barely had time to strip down and settle in when Asami joined her, pinning Korra to the side of the tub. With a mischievous glint in her eyes, Asami leaned forwards and kissed Korra soundly, her tongue exploring the Avatar's mouth.

"You sure," Korra asked, her fingers gripping Asami's waist.

"I need you, Korra."

Korra claimed Asami's mouth, her hands roving the heiress's back. She traced every dip in Asami's spine, her lips working feverishly. Asami pulled away and started attacking Korra's neck while the Avatar's hands dipped low again, brushing the swell of Asami's backside. Asami's teeth dug into Korra's shoulder as Korra's hands skirted Asami's hips. Her fingers found Asami's center, probing the opening. Her fingers found a wetness there that had nothing to do with the bath. She sucked in a breath, her free hand pressing the small of Asami's back.

"Fuck, Korra. Please." Asami's head rested against Korra's shoulder, her hands gripping the Avatar's biceps. "Take me."

Korra moved gently inside Asami, her fingers mapping out every inch of sopping flesh. She moaned into Asami's ear as the heiress's body shivered against hers. She curled her fingers, searching for that spot that she knew would make Asami come undone. It was a beautiful sight, Asami's eyes clouding through as she bucked against Korra. Asami's whole body tensed, indicating she was very close. Korra pulled her fingers out, smirking as Asami whined.

"Patience, my love. Let me take care of you."

She returned to the place between Asami's legs, her fingers brushing against that sweet spot inside the heiress. Asami's teeth dug into Korra's shoulder as she tried to muffle her screams, her body convulsing.

"Fuck that's good," Asami whispered against Korra's neck, her hair sticking to her face. "You know how to treat a body right."

Korra wound her fingers through Asami's hair, holding the heiress's head in place. The water was turning tepid, but she didn't want to leave yet and so she accessed her fire-bending to heat the water again, the steam blanketing their bodies. Asami purred, nestling deeper into Korra.

A knock on the door broke their sanctuary, and Asami groggily pulled her head up, glaring at the sound. "Others need to bathe," Lin Bei Fong's voice slid into the room.

"We're sorry," Korra said, lifting Asami out of the bath. "Come on, love, you need to get dressed."

Asami pouted, drying herself off and pulling on her clothes. Korra heated her body up to get rid of the water and clothed herself as quickly as possible, following Asami into the hall. Lin Bei Fong grinned at Korra, her eyes glinting. Korra rolled her eyes and followed Asami into their shared room. Once the door was shut, Asami pinned Korra to it, kissing her deeply.

"You better watch your back," Asami purred, her tongue peeking out. "I'm so going to pounce you tonight."

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

Lunch was simple, as their supplies were low due to the embargo Amon had enacted on them, but no one could fault the skill Katara and Pema showed in the saltfish and white bean dish they presented. Mako grumbled, but he kept silent, though Korra wasn't absolutely certain Bolin hadn't kicked him beneath the table. Asami and Katara flanked Korra, Katara winking at the Avatar. Korra winked back, bringing a taste of home to her mouth.

"Grandma, is this something you ate as a kid?" Ikki stared at Katara, her entire plate cleaned.

"Yes, child. It's a traditional dish of the Southern Water Tribe." Katara smiled at Ikki. "Korra grew up on this, as well."

"Whoa…." Ikki shifted her stare from Katara to Korra, who started blushing.

"It's no big deal. It's pretty easy to get in the South Pole. Except the fish usually isn't salted."

"Whoa…" Ikki repeated before scampering to the kitchen, ladling more food onto her plate.

"You'll have to take me there someday," Asami said, trailing her fingers down Korra's biceps. "I'd love to see your homeland. It sounds beautiful."

"Once Amon is dealt with," Korra said, scooping more food into her mouth.

Korra could feel Mako's eyes on them, burning into her. Asami glanced up, frowning at him, before returning her attention to Korra. They didn't need Mako's negativity. He wasn't as much of an ass as he'd been acting since they'd been exiled to Air Temple Island, but he hadn't given up on either Korra or Asami maintaining a romantic relationship with him. Asami shifted closer to Korra, her arm wrapping possessively around the Avatar's shoulders. Mako's glare intensified, but Asami ignored him. Well, ignored him inasmuch that she didn't pay attention to his mood, but her actions were a direct result of his petulance.

Korra leaned into Asami, her eyes fixed on her cleaned plate. She loved the taste of home Katara had offered her, but her mind wasn't on the present anymore. Korra couldn't – wouldn't – fathom a life beyond the confrontation with Amon. She didn't have the luxury of hope, as she knew she was woefully unprepared. She had no hold on the Avatar State and she was only just starting to become proficient at air-bending. The fact that Asami honestly thought of a time beyond Amon, of a life with Korra that extended into the future, scared Korra. But she couldn't be scared, couldn't act scared. Asami needed her to be strong. Asami needed her.

"Stop acting like love-sick puppies!" Mako stood, his plate clattering on the table. "God, you both make me sick!"

Korra glared at him, her fists clenching. She could feel the anger burning behind her eyes, her control slipping. The Avatar State begging to be unleashed. She didn't want to hurt her friend, but he wasn't acting like much of a friend and he was practically attacking her love. The only reason she hadn't succumbed was the fact that Asami was next to her and would be more hurt by the Avatar State than Mako.

Asami rubbed the Avatar's arm soothingly, frowning at Mako. How dare he act like a spoiled brat about the relationship she had with Korra! How dare he act hurt after the fact, when he'd never proven he cared in the first place! She placed her mouth against Korra's ear, begging for her darling to let her deal with him, and stood up once she nodded.

"Mako, you seem to think you have a say in how we act." Her voice was even, masking the anger in her bones. "You have no right, _no right_ to comment on our relationship. You have no right to come in after the fact and pretend like you lost something when we broke up. You lost _nothing._ You never cared about me, and you only want Korra because she's the Avatar and that's all you see."

"Now, Asami, that's not fair."

"No." She placed her hands on the table, flattening them so she didn't scratch at it. "You're not being fair. You never acted like you cared about me. You've done nothing but belittle Korra since you met her. You've done nothing to show anyone but Bolin that you care about them."

Korra placed her hand on Asami's, weaving their fingers together. Glaring at Mako one final time, she pulled Asami out of the dining room, retreating into their shared room. She pulled Asami into a hug, resting her chin on the heiress's shoulder. She ran her fingers through the chocolate curls that flowed from Asami's head, trying to soothe her love.

"Screw Mako. He doesn't know anything about us. Don't listen to anything that comes out of his mouth, love."

Asami sighed, sinking into Korra's arms. "I thought Bolin talked to him. I thought things were getting better. But he's still the same, he's still so… so…"

"Hey, Bolin will talk to him again. Don't worry about it." Korra was now rubbing soothing circles into Asami's shoulder blades. "Everything will work out, I promise."

"You're just saying that," Asami said, her voice betraying the tears in her eyes. "I know that you don't think you'll survive the Equalists. I know that you won't picture a future for us because you honestly believe you're living on borrowed time. So you can't promise me that everything will work out because nothing will work out if you're not by my side, holding my hand."

Korra sighed. "You're right, I can't promise that. But I can promise that I'll do anything and everything to come home to you." She pulled back, sitting on the bed. "I'm still not ready to fight Amon. I've barely begun understanding air-bending, let alone the Avatar State. And he's getting stronger every day. The people need me, and I'm failing them." She held Asami's hands, lacing their fingers. "But I promise to go against Amon the moment Tenzin and Katara say I'm ready. And, if I survive, I promise to bring you to the South Pole. We'll go penguin sledding, okay?"

Asami leaned down, kissing Korra with as much passion as she could muster. "Do you have any idea how much I love you? I know you have the fate of the world resting on you. I know you have a huge destiny to uphold. And I love that you don't shrink from your duty." Tears were falling freely from her eyes. "I love you so much that the thought of you not making it back to me pains me. I need you in my life, Korra. So please. Promise me that you'll work your ass off to get back to me."

Korra wiped the tears that were streaming down Asami's face. "I promise to do everything I can to get back to you. I love you so much, Asami. I love you the same way Avatar Aang loved Katara. I love you like the moon loves the sun, for the moon is so grateful for the sun's light that it shines on, even in daylight, just to show its love." She pulled Asami onto the bed, stretching out. "I never felt home until I met you, my love."

Asami flipped them, pulling Korra's head onto her chest. "Let me hold you," she whispered, clutching Korra's body to hers.

They napped once Korra pulled her pants off. The gentle beat of Asami's heart lulled Korra into a light nap, her attention still on the door, which was unlocked. Knowing Mako, he would barge in and start demanding things again, like the entitled boy he was. She didn't understand how he and Bolin could be blood relatives, how they could have grown up together and act so entirely different from each other.

A knock, and then Bolin peeked in, his ears caught on the door frame. "Hey, don't worry about Mako, I'll talk to him. You two just do whatever it is that you do, okay?" Korra nodded, and he left, whistling happily.

Bolin found Mako in the courtyard, angrily lashing out with fire at everyone who crossed his path. "You need to chill, bro. Neither of them belong to you."

"It's actually not about me! They're doing something wrong, something immoral. They won't be accepted when we finally get back to our City."

Bolin rolled his eyes. "I really don't think you understand, bro. Korra and Asami love each other, and do you really think anyone will go against the Avatar once she beats Amon and frees everyone? Love is love, bro. Stop trying to control them and start seeing that they would do anything for each other."

"It's not right!" Mako launched a fireball at Bolin, who ducked. "Can't any of you see that it's not right?"

Bolin tackled Mako to the ground. "Dude, they don't love you. And that bites. But you really need to get your head out of your ass, bro, because Korra's gonna need all of us when she goes against Amon. You'll find a girl, or a guy, who loves you, Mako. But it's not them. And you need to stop attacking them about it. They can't help what they feel, and they shouldn't have to."

"You knew, didn't you? You fucking knew, and you didn't try to stop them." He bucked beneath Bolin, trying to throw his brother off. "Get off! We need to stop them! They're going to destroy themselves."

Bolin jumped up and bended a rock prison around Mako. "No, bro. You're gonna sit there until you realize that you're being stupid. Sit there and really think, okay? Think about the fact that you've been an ass to two women who've been nothing but kind to you. I'm gonna go work with Chief Bei Fong on my bending."

He walked away, ignoring Mako shouting his name. He shouted at the White Lotus to free him, but they ignored him. He saw Naga padding past and shouted for help, but she growled at him and kept going, circling around to the window near the room Korra and Asami shared. Mako sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the world. Why was everyone going against him? All he wanted to do was make Korra and Asami see the errors of their ways. Still, maybe Bolin was right, and he should wait until after the confrontation with Amon to deal with this. Patience was a virtue, and he needed to practice it.


	12. Something To Live For

Asami found herself alone with Katara, the two of them watching Korra work through the air-bending forms that the other children wouldn't be taught until they were teenagers. Katara sat against one of the trees, Naga's head resting in her lap. Asami was standing, her eyes trained on Korra's back. Katara smiled at how obvious Asami was being, her entire being centering on Korra and the rest of the world melting away. It was the same look Aang used to get, whenever they found a lull in their adventure.

Asami watched as sweat pooled between Korra's shoulder blades, her gaze narrowing. There as a bruise there that she couldn't place. Mako had been released after two days, but only because Tarlock was returning to the island and they didn't want him to see anything out of place. The man was currently watching Korra's training from the other side of the courtyard, his body half in the shadows. She glared at him in a rare moment she wasn't looking over Korra. Tarlock had spent four hours alone with the Avatar the previous day, after which Korra had limped into her room and curled into her bed, where she had stayed until Asami walked in and curled around her. Damn it. Tarlock must have put that bruise on her. Asami felt her blood begin to boil at the thought of that bastard's hands on her Korra.

"Calm down, Asami," Katara said, smoothing her fingers through Naga's thick fur. "I hate him as much as you do, but you need to calm down. We'll deal with him once Amon is out of the way and Korra is safe."

"That bastard put his hands on her and now she has bruises, master Katara!" Growls poured from Asami's throat. "He needs to pay. She's been broken enough by the people in her life."

Naga whined and slithered over to Asami, knocking the heiress off her feet and into Naga's abdomen. Asami screamed into Naga's neck, fisting the thick, white fur.

"We will get him, Asami. I promise. Now calm down, Korra needs you to be focused entirely on her as she is right now, not on what happened to her before this very moment." Katara reached out for Asami's hand. "Are you alright?"

Asami sighed, running her free hand through her hair. "I… I'm very possessive of Korra. I've discovered that I need her and I will not allow any harm to come to her."

Katara nodded. "Interesting. That level of protectiveness usually does not come until the first coupling between the Avatar and their Lover." Asami blushed and looked away. "As that's the case, your soul has accepted her as a part of you, therefore you will not suffer any harm to come to her. That's not possessive, child. That's love in its purest form."

Their attention returned to Korra the moment her body entered the Avatar State, Tarlock caught in the crossfire. Asami sprang to her feet and ran to Korra, wrapping her arms around the Avatar's waist. Tarlock's skin was five shades lighter than it should be, his breaths shallow. Asami didn't quite know what he'd done, but she glared at him anyways, her arms keeping Korra grounded.

"I suggest you leave, Tarlock, before I release her to destroy you."

The man scampered away, much to Asami's relief, and the heiress guided Korra away from the courtyard and into the woods, consciously keeping Korra on the ground. She sat down, her back pressed against a tree, and pulled Korra into her lap. She maneuvered the Avatar until Korra's chin was on Asami's shoulder, the heiress shielding the Avatar with her body.

"You're safe now, Korra," she murmured into the Avatar's hair. "You're safe and I won't let anyone get to you. You're mine, Korra, my Avatar and I won't let anyone hurt you. Just come back to me, love. Come back to me because I can't breathe without you. My body sings for you and I need you with me. Please." Korra whimpered but the raging storm didn't lessen. Asami freed a hand and wiped a tear from her eye. "I love you," she said before gently kissing Korra, pulsing as much love as she could through her lips and into Korra's soul.

"Asami?" Korra's voice was small and her arms closed around Asami's shoulders. "Save me."

"Always."

They fell asleep, nestled together under a tree. Naga padded over to them and lounged in the shade, eyes open to check for any intrusion. Asami's hands moved through Korra's hair even though they were both asleep, her body instinctually comforting Korra. The Avatar whimpered, almost crawling into Asami, tears leaking from the corners of her eyes.

"They're cute."

Asami was confused as to why Bolin was in her dream. She'd been dreaming of Korra, and her hands, and that smile she wore when they made love. Bolin had nothing to do with that.

"Korra's always ben cute."

Katara? Asami exhaled deeply and slitted her eyes, fully convinced that Ktara and Bolin had invaded the sanctuary she'd built with Korra. Instead, she found that they were still napping on Air Temple Island. She closed her eyes again and tugged Korra closer, eager to return to her dream. In her dream, Korra's hands were mapping out every muscle in her body, smoothing over every inch of skin. Asami was still somewhat dressed, a silk robe covering her torso. She could feel Korra tug at the tie, the robe spilling open. Wet lips descended on the newly revealed flesh and Asami bit back a moan.

"Should we bring them back to the compound?"

Dream Korra's lips were teasing her relentlessly, her body arching into that heat Dream Korra's eyes were bright, much brighter than the Korra who was actually in her arms. Dream Korra looked older, as well, as though they'd survived Amon and Tarlock and been allowed to live in peace.

"Let's leave them. Naga will protect Korra and Asami to her death, and polar bear dogs are incredibly hard to kill."

The voices faded, and Asami opened her eyes fully. Korra was awake but kept her face buried in Asami's neck, her lips moving gently over the pulse steadily proving that Asami was alive.

"I had a wonderful dream, my love." Asami kept her voice soft, not wanting to attract any attention to their hide-out.

"Hmm?" Korra shifted so that they lay on the ground, her body covering Asami's. "I barely slept. My back hurts."

"Tarlock will pay for putting his hands on you," Asami growled, her hands resting on the small of Korra's back. "I saw the future in my dream."

"What kind of future?" Korra's voice wavered, her head turning away from Asami's.

"You." Asami kissed the back of Korra's head. "And me. Still together, Amon and Tarlock both dealt with and put behind us. You're still so beautiful, my love." She threaded her hands through Korra's hair, silently thanking her luck that Korra's air acolyte robes didn't go with her Southern Water Tribe hair ties. "We were in our home, you hovering over me with that goddamn smirk of yours."

Korra laughed, kissing Asami soundly. "You had a sex dream about me," she breathed against Asami's lips. "Master Katara and Bolin came to check on us and you were having a sex dream about me."

"Don't laugh," Asami said, capturing Korra's lips again. "It was more than a sex dream. It was a love dream. It's a future I want for us. You and me without the pressure of all-out war looming over us."

"Are we alone?"

Asami frowned, holding Korra's face. "What do you mean?"

"Right now, are we alone?"

The sparkle in Korra's eyes invaded Asami, and the Avatar molded their bodies together, their lips fused. "Fuck, yes. Yes, we're alone." Asami's voice was husky as Korra's lips descended on her throat.

"Good. Because I want to make you scream." Korra made quick work of their clothes, leaving them strewn across Naha's back. Before Korra could start, however, Asami flipped them, pinning Korra beneath her. "What?"

"You got to run the show last time," Asami said as she nibbled at Korra's ear. "I told you I would get you back." She tugged on Korra's earlobe, grinning at Korra's moan. "Just let me drive, baby."

Korra's moans spurred Asami on. Her hands brushed over Korra's breasts, teasing her nipples into stiff peaks. Once they strained against her palms, her lips descended on them, forming wet seals that left hickies on Korra's skin. Spirits, she'd craved this. Her ego purred at the breathy gasps falling from Korra's lips. Her tongue traced a path across Korra's abdomen, pressing into every dip in the muscle. She lathed attention to Korra's navel, her tongue dipping in and out until Korra writhed.

"Don't… Don't stop," Korra keened as Asami rested her chin right above Korra's center. "Asami, please."

Asami sucked at Korra's hipbones, her tongue guiding her to the coarse triangle of curls that guarded Korra's most sacred place. She snaked her tongue through the curls, seeking that stiff bud she knew would make Korra mewl. She found it, and immediately Korra bucked into Asami's mouth. She brought her fingers to Korra's entrance, resting them there until Korra gave her permission.

"Please. I n- Asami…."

Asami pressed inside, intimately pleased that she'd taken the power of speech from her love. She claimed Korra in that moment, as Korra had claimed her in the bath. She curled her fingers and licked Korra to orgasm, moaning at the gush against her chin. She crawled up to Korra's face and kissed her gently. She trailed her fingers over Korra's features, and she smiled wher Korra's lips captured them, the tip of Korra's tongue flicking at them. Asami felt heat coiling deep in her belly at the look in Korra's eyes. She didn't know how to breathe without the tanned woman beneath her, and she didn't know if she wanted to.

"You make me feel weightless," Korra said, pressing kisses against Asami's collarbone. "Don't make me live without you."

"Don't make me live without _you_," Asami returned, rolling them over so she could cradle Korra against her chest. "I will stand by your side until I physically cannot anymore. Against Amon, against Tarlock, I'll be right next to you."

Korra sat back, her palms planted on either side of Asami's head. "I won't risk you."

"_I_ wont risk _you_."

Korra rolled her eyes and charted a course down Asami's torso, stopping to nip at Asami's breasts. She used her hands to smear Asami's wetness throughout her center, focusing her mouth on Asami's chest. Asami's walls gripped her fingers, sucking them deeper inside her. It wouldn't take long. Korra sucked love marks everywhere she could reach as one hand played with Asami's clit and the other searched for that spot inside her that melted her bones.

The strokes may have been probing, but Asami's body responded to them as though they'd been making love for hours and her body was over stimulated from multiple orgasms. Korra gribbed, lathing her attention on the hollow of Asami's throat as her fingers sped up, Asami's body undulating against Korra's hips.

"God, Korra, fuck. Fuck. Fuck!" Asami's spasms nearly threw Korra off, but the Avatar held on. "God, just… don't you dare stop."

"Never," Korra said, nipping at the underside of Asami's jaw. "I couldn't."

Korra pulled away to watch as Asami's whole body stiffened and then convulsed violently, her forehead coming to rest against Korra's shoulder.

"Fuck… Goddamn. You're the best. The… You… Mine."

"Yours. Mine?"

"Yours. Always yours, Korra."

They crawled over to Naga, curling together against Naga's stomach. They barely remembered to pull on their clothes before nuzzling into each other.

"You've given me the biggest gift in the world," Korra breathed, her head resting on Asami's chest. "I owe you so much."

"What have I given you?"

"Something to live for, Asami. That future you saw, of us together after Amon and Tarlock? I want that. I'll survive anything for that."

Asami kissed her tenderly, attempting to convey every ounce of feeling she felt. It wasn't an ironclad promise that Korra would survive, as no one could promise that. But it was good enough, because it was Korra saying she wanted a future with Asami. Korra wanted a future with Asami that transcended the terrible times they were currently experiencing.

"Don't cry," Korra said, wiping away the tears that spilled down Asami's cheeks. "Please, my love, don't cry."

"You want a future with me…"

Korra laughed softly, kissing away the last of the tears. "Of course I do. Just because I don't trust that I'll survive the final battle with Amon doesn't mean I don't want a future with you. I want everything with you. If we survive this, spirits willing, I'll take you down to the South Pole and we'll get married according to the laws of my people."

"Same-gender couples can…"

"Yes," Korra cut her off, smiling widely. "The two water tribes believe that love is all two adults need to be married to each other. As long as you prove that the love is true, a marriage is possible."

Asami's smile nearly blinded Korra, and she flung herself at the Avatar, holding her tightly. Korra smiled back, smoothing down the wrinkles that marred the back of Asami's shirt. They were going to get married, once Amon and Tarlock were completely dealt with. They were going to live together and be wife and wife. They would retake the Sato mansion and make room for Naga on the grounds, giving the polar bear dog enough space to roam without harming any of the citizens of Republic City. They would be perfection.


End file.
